A Collection Of Stars
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: A series of Will and Anastasia one shots set in AU Land (Anastasia being with Will in Storybrooke) as prompted by you! They can be fluffy, smutty, angsty whatever you want-NOW COMPLETE
1. Dreams From A Desperate Man

**Hi Everyone! This is the a collection of one-shots I want to write about Will and Anastasia but I need some prompts! I love this pairing and I want to write more so...**

**I would like to keep it AU which means Will and Ana in Storybrooke however these shots can be either fluffy or angsty or smutty or family whatever you want and they can include any other OUAT Characters as well, whatever you want.**

**I am really excited about this so please let me know (if it does get to the prompts stage it should be about 30 one-shots)x **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing though I will apologise in advance for the smut-it's not something i'm used to writing.**

**And please let me know what you think and if you have any prompts please give them and I will try to update as soon as. **

* * *

A Collection of Stars

Chapter 1-

Dreams from a Desperate Man

While trapped in jail Will let's himself believe for one perfect moment that Anastasia is real-Angsty smut

* * *

Sometimes Will dreams. He dreams about Anastasia. He dreams about a house and a wedding and children that look just like her. He sees two boys with blonde hair that sit on his knee and listen to him tell them stories and he sees himself tucking them into bed and watching them sleep before he crawls into his bed and hold his wife. His queen. His Ana.

Sometimes Will dreams. He dreams that they didn't defeat Jafar and that he didn't break the law of magic and Anastasia is still dead her blonde hair surrounding her. He dreams that Ana is pregnant with his child when Jafar stabs her and he sobs and screams and pleads as the life bleeds out of her and his child and he begs Jafar to kill him next, utterly pathetic only to have him leave him their trapped in his nightmare begging to die.

Sometimes Will dreams. He dreams that they all survived and he's in Storybrooke and Ana and him are in his apartment-in his bed and she's pressing kisses to him, riding him until he can't feel where he ends and she begins and his bones are numb. And as they climb down Ana laughs breathlessly.

These are the dreams that wake him up at night. The first set make him wake up with a smile before he realises that it's not his life and he pours himself a drink and ends up in an alcoholic stupor, the second set make him wake up his chest heavy, covered in sweat, crying and shaking. The third set make him wake up and turn over in his bed rutting against the sheets like a starved dog, it's the aftermath that makes him want to cry-it feels like he's done something disgusting to Anastasia's memory.

If she's even dead.

Tonight as he lies in his bunk in the cell he realises that tonight is going to be one of those nights.

He hears her first. Her quick steps clacking against the floor her black heels leading up to the rest of her. He smells her next, her clean fresh water lily and rose scent that's her body and her hair that smells of vanilla. It's a contradiction of smells that make his eyes roll back in his head.

"Will?" she asks and Will looks up smiling wistfully. Ana is dressed like most women of the time. She's wearing blue jeans that frame her long legs and make his mouth water and a red lace up shirt with laces at the front and lace sleeves. Her hair is loose in soft curls and she's smiling.

"Will" she says running her hand down his face through the bars and Will closes his eyes at her touch and for once lets himself believe that she's there.

"Don't" he begs and Ana has the audacity to look heartbroken "Don't make believe that your real Ana please I can't…" and he looks away "Darling" she whispers edging closer her eyes wide and she uses her magic-what little of it she has to open the door edging closer even as Will edges away desperate not to fall, afraid of what will happen when he lands.

"I'm real, I came through in some portal Will" she smiles and Will bites back a small sob, she leans forwards her hands cupping each of Will's cheeks.

"I'm real" she whispers and Will breaks.

He stands up flinging her into his arms, her legs curling around his waist her heeled boots knocking the edge of his ass. "Ana" he croons running his hand through her blonde hair and kissing her solidly on the lips. It's like water to a dying man and Will never wants to pull away from her.

"Love" he whispers and Ana grins wickedly in response and Will knows that look. It makes everything rush south and the need to be buried in Anastasia's warmth is overwhelming.

Ana seems to be feeling the same way because she leans forwards and whispers in his ear "Fuck me Will, Fuck me right now"

Forget before-this is the true moment that Will breaks.

He leans forwards pressing a kiss to her mouth her, willing slave to do with what she wants. "Where" he mutters to distracted to do anything other than breath heavily as she presses small nips onto his earlobe. "Here" she whimpers back and Will's mind officially becomes dust.

He moves back out of the cell until they reach the desk. He drops Ana onto it and she giggles before jumping off to Emma's desk and jumping on that. She moves everything to one side before hoping on her desk leaning back her legs spread before her hands move to the laces on her shirt and Will watches as she frees one breast and then the other watching her shirt fall to the ground naked from the waist up.

"Come on Will" she says crooking her finger and Will moves so fast he surprises himself.

He pushes Ana back shredding his jacket and shirt his mouth sucking her collarbone before he moves lower. He presses small kisses around her nipple, never on it and Ana moans her sounds like music. He pushes her down her back to the desk and finally attaches his mouth to her nipple. He moves over and over again convinced he can never let go. When he finally pulls back both of her nipples are red and stiff and the outside of her breasts are purple and bruised. It sends a shiver of pride down him as he looks at his handy work with bright eyes.

Anastasia scrapes her nails down his back and Will nearly screams.

She uses that to push him on his back and in a flash her jeans are gone as are his alone with his shoes and socks and her boots. She's literally sat astride him wearing nothing but red panties that are dark and wet and Will feels the tent in his boxers worsen.

"Jesus Ana" he grunts and she giggles pressing down and watching him moan.

His hands move desperately to the thread that connects her panties together and with one quick fumble he rips them in two. With a flash of her eyes his boxers disappear and she grins, at his dumfounded expression before she lowers herself onto his dick impaling herself onto him and Will rolls his eyes panting harshly.

Slowly he began to move, desperate to control himself but nearly six months of having no contact with his woman, with his 'true love' with weeks of wondering, torturing himself with what could have happened that being inside of her, being this close to pure bliss makes him want to close his eyes and never let go. His hands on her hips anchoring her to him, leaving bruises-him and her. Will and Anastasia against the world.

If he choose one moment in his life where he could die it would be right now, seeing, hearing, smelling Anastasia wrapped all around him it would be right now and he would die happy with a smile on his face.

Anastasia gives a little whimper and Will flips them over wrapping her legs around him driving into her with wild thrusts her head knocking against the wood of the desk and her hair framing her face, "Will" she whispers her eyes shut her expression one of bliss. "Ana" he groans and that right there is when he knows he's gonna lose it.

And he does spectacularly. Ana goes with him and when they both plunge over the edge he's gripping onto her and her nails are in his shoulders and nothing…nothing… is better than this.

He collapses onto her his breath heavy and still he's desperately kissing her for all he's worth every inch of creamy skin he can reach he brands with his lips. "I love you" he says throughout his breathing, and Ana nods her hands stroking through his hair. She smiles pushing herself up and smiling at Will's whimper.

* * *

She uses her last bit of what he suspects is borrowed magic and transports them clothes and all into his apartment and Will regains enough strength into his muscles to sweep Ana up into his arms and carry her to his bed wrapping them into the sheets and wincing as he looks at the disarray.

But it seems that Ana only has eyes for him. She looks practically other worldly her eyes glazed her body on display and her lips swollen. Will leans his head down and she allows him to cuddle next to her pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Tomorrow" he says drowsily "I want you to marry me" Anastasia giggles and rubs her nose along his "Tomorrow" is all she says and Will smiles "I love you Ana" he looks up but Ana's already fallen asleep and he chuckles settling down for the first decent night's sleep in a while and for once looking forward to the next day.

When Will wakes up he smiles to himself his hands reaching out expecting them to find Ana but they grasp at thin air. He looks up, forcing himself away and looks around expecting to see his apartment and Ana cuddled up next to him and their plans to get married.

But he see's nothing but an empty Sheriff's station. He blinks before the overwhelming sense of dread sweeps over him knocking him backwards his eyes filling with tears.

It was all just a dream.

"No" he moaned rubbing his face but unable to stop the flow of tears "No…No…No" he moans again his hands in his hair "You promised me" he whispered "You promised me you were real. Please Ana, please come back"

He broke off into little whimpering sobs and forced an ugly chuckle as he looked down and saw he was hard. He jerked off furiously feeling no relief only disgust at his bodies reactions and the taint that was sticking to Anastasia's memory.

He leaned back allowing himself the luxury to cry before he wiped his face. "Anastasia" he moaned again "Ana I swear I will find you" it's a promise the only one he knows he will never rest until he fulfils.

But God. If only the dreams would stop.

* * *

**And please let me know what you all thought x-I cant continue with no prompts! **


	2. The Food's Of The New World

**Hi I have another chapter!**

**This was prompted by LilNewbornVamp who prompted another chapter after this one. The first was sex involving food and here it is! **

**If you have any Will or Anastasia prompts in Storybrooke (due to me not watching Once Upon A Time In Wonderland) then please send them in-they can be smutty, or angsty or fluffy or even cannon whatever you want.**

**Disclaimer -I own nothing but the horribly written smut**

**Please read and review **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 2-The Foods Of The New World

Prompted by LilNewbornVamp-Will attempts to show Anastasia all the new foods-his reaction and his 'evil' girlfriend ensure that a quiet day in turns into something a little more M Rated

* * *

When Anastasia had been transported into the new world with the aftermath of Zelena's time portal (which was spitting residents left in the old world out nearly every two months) she had been confused and wet and cold and the only thing that had kept her grounded was Will.

Will on the other hand had been nothing short of thrilled when his 'true love' had shown up alive and well and still the same Anastasia that had been left in Sherwood, they had tumbled into bed with each other.

The first time was one of the most magical things Will had ever lived through. They had clutched at each other like starved animals and Will had forced down every instinct screaming at him to just take, in order to give Anastasia the gentle love that she deserved.

But god. Food.

It used to be something that Will enjoyed. Modern food while rather unhealthy was nicer than going hungry but stars…Anastasia and food.

Some of the times had been alright, pizza had been fine, hot chocolate had been fine, but then it had changed into ice cream, Nutella and whipped cream.

They had been at home thank the lord when he had made Ana a bowl of cookie dough ice cream covered in chocolate sauce. She had taken a large bite sat on the sofa in a one of Will's shirts her hair loose.

She let out a large moan, throwing her head back letting out a noise that could only be recognised as obscene.

And that naturally sent blood rushing to his neither regions.

He had managed to hide it to mutter something about running a bath and had jerked frantically in the bathroom feeling revolted that he had managed to take something as innocent as Anastasia eating and corrupt it.

Then there had been the Nutella. It had been that lad Henry's idea and Will had come home to find Anastasia in the kitchen licking her fingers covered with chocolate and moaning appreciably.

He had nearly cried.

Then there had been the whipped cream. She had taken to squirting that in her mouth long pale neck exposed and Will had ran himself the coldest of cold showers in order to give the appearance of being utterly unaffected.

* * *

Still he couldn't help it one morning when he woke up to see Ana squirting honey onto her finger sat in the bed wearing nothing (nothing under) but his shirt snapped his extraordinarily thin resolve in two.

He groaned and Ana jumped watching with wide eyes as he grew bigger and harder. She licked her finger and paused. Will swore under his breath.

"I'm sorry love" he said unable to contain himself. "I'm sorry, you were just eating and I turned it into something sordid but gods above Ana do you know what you look like when you do that"

Ana stared at him before her eyes flicked down to the honey jar she had in her hand. "The way I eat turns you on?" she asked and Will all but cried. He nodded not trusting himself to speak and Ana gave a little giggle that made Will's stomach clench.

Quick as a flash she was astride him her hair crashing over him in waves upon waves of liquid gold. And in that moment Will thanked every living god he knew that he never wore anything but his boxers to bed.

Ana bit her lip, such an innocent gesture created so sinfully that Will couldn't help but grow harder his whole body contorting. He didn't know what the hell he had ever done to be given a second chance with his woman but he was damn well grateful.

She squirted a line of honey from his heart to the top of his boxers before ducking her head and licking it off.

Honest to god licking food off him.

And that was the moment that Will Scarlett was convinced he was going to pass out.

Once she had licked the honey of, Ana clicked her fingers and the Nutella appeared in her hand. She scooped out a lump but instead of spreading it on Will she leaned back her neck exposed to suck both fingers into her mouth.

Will bucked unable to control himself his hands moving to her shirt ripping it open and exposing every inch of Anastasia's long, pale, beautiful body.

With a growl he flipped her over spreading some of the chocolaty goodness all over her stomach, he bent and focused on his ministrations his eyes almost rolling out of his head when she scratched a length down his back and pulled another strand of his hair.

Slowly he placed a small kiss to the edge of Anastasia's collarbone as he slowly entered her not even wincing at the stickiness of their bodies focusing on nothing but the feel of Anastasia wrapped around him her head thrown back, her neck exposed and just begging to be bruised.

He bent down suckling into her neck with every thrust. Ana moaned again and Will buried his head into the hollow of her neck breathing in the vanilla scent that was Anastasia and something uniquely hers.

He thrusted desperate for relief not caring that they were sticky and it was rougher than he had ever let himself get (even in Sherwood) only focusing on the pleasure, drinking in the moans he received and answering it with his own.

When he finally gave one last thrust, his whole body arching around hers he slumped down something that sounded like a wounded sound escaping his throat.

"Are you ok?" he asked running a hand down Anastasia's side and she nodded blissfully relaxed. She gripped his ass forcing her to stay in her for as long as possible and Will wouldn't have had it any other way.

If this was the way he could die then he would happily choose it.

Every damn time.

"Bloody Hell Ana" he moaned wrapping himself around her and sighing as she stroked through his hair. He pressed a kiss to her ribs getting the last of the honey uncaring of how it stuck to him.

"All that from food" she sighed before giggling again "I love you" she said and Will nodded simply to spent to do anything other than just lie there. His brain had officially disintegrated into mush.

"I love you too" he said unable to form any other coherent words or thoughts other than that.

And right there and then the thief-Will Scarlett tightened his grip on his 'true love' Anastasia, the Red Queen and made a vow there and then to never let her go.

* * *

**Next Chapter-Prompted by LilNewbornVampire-Will and Anastasia watch Alice in Wonderland in their apartment-they are not really impressed.**


	3. Alice In Wonderland

**Hi Everyone-I have another prompt**

**Now this one is really short mainly because I don't own the Alice and Wonderland Disney DVD so I don't know how accurate this is and as always the main focus is on Will and Anastasia. **

**I am happily accepting prompts for this so again I leave it open to you! Any fluffy, Smutty, angsty Will/Ana prompt in Storybrooke that you want (it can also include any other main Once Upon A Time pairing or characters and can be cannon to an episode) **

**Please drop in and let me know what you thought of this little chapter and if you have any more...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 3-Alice and Wonderland

Prompted by LilNewbornVamp-Anastasia and Will watch Alice and Wonderland (the Disney version) one day in their apartment. They are not impressed.

* * *

It had been Robin's idea, the little shit that he was-they were all at lunch, he, Ana and Robin and Roland. He had smiled at Will with that smile that personally looked like Roland had done something stupid but Robin didn't have the heart to punish him and muttered something about a Disney version of Alice and Wonderland.

Of course that lead to Anastasia asking about Disney, which lead Roland to an overly animated discussion about the wonders of Disney and how it was the best thing about the new world and then another great talk where he explained how Daddy didn't let him watch the Disney version of Robin Hood because he was a fox.

Will snorted, Robin shot him an 'I will end you' look that spoke volumes.

"You should watch the Alice and Wonderland version" he said smirking and Anastasia giggled looking thrilled. Will wondered how pissed the Evil Queen would be if he killed her boyfriend.

Will had never watched the thing but had learnt from Hook who had watched his own version of the movie once that Disney was an 'evil corporation desperate to end any credibility to fairy-tale characters'

But then Ana had come in the next day her eyes wide clutching a battered copy of the damn thing and Will had been powerless to object.

Damn 'true love'

* * *

The start of the movie had been alright. "I don't think Alice would like to be a blonde" Anastasia said innocently and Will agreed "She'd hate that dress as well" he added looking at the blue dress and apron.

The movie had progress and Will who had met the Mad Hatter couldn't help but point out that there was no well in hell Jefferson would like to have white hair. He was beginning to understand what Hook meant.

Then they had got to the bit with the Red Queen. "I look nothing like that" Ana cried while Will's shoulders silently shook with laughter. She shot him a look and he sobered immediately. That look usually had him spending the night on the couch.

In the actually Disney version there was no version of him something that Will was insanely glad and Ana was insanely hacked off with. "I mean really" she huffed as she opened a bottle of gin pouring themselves a good shot of it. "Alice was never that innocent. Trust me I saw more of her and Cyrus than I did of my hus…" she trailed off biting her lip and Will sighed hating himself for the flame of hurt that flared inside of him.

"Sorry" she whispered looking down and Will smiled lifting her chin up "Your back love" he said softly rubbing their noses together. "To me that's all that matters"

Anastasia nodded the guilt not completely disappearing from her eyes but she managed that same smile that made Will fall in love with her all over again.

They watched the ending with only marginable interest Will unable to think past the feel of Ana pressed against him and that feeling of bone deep contentment that made him smile and feel like nothing was wrong.

"I love you" he whispered into his hair. "I love you to" Ana whispered back her face shinning. "One day" he carried on as the ending credits rolled "I will be your new husband"

Ana stared at him before smiling again "Ok" was all she said simply and Will nodded linking their hands together.

It wasn't a plan of any kind, it was more a general idea. But it was there, they were moving forwards.

Who knew it would take a Disney movie to achieve that?

* * *

**And again please let me know-sorry it's so short**

**Next Chapter-prompted by a guest-When Anastasia becomes pregnant Will worries about his ability to be a good father considering he didn't have one. . **


	4. Fears Of Fatherhood

**Hi **

**Another one-I'm gonna keep this short and sweet**

**Please keep sending in your prompts-**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. **

**And please leave a review and prompt. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 4-Fears Of Fatherhood 

Prompted by a Guest-Upon learning Anastasia is pregnant Will begins to have doubts about his abilities as a father.

* * *

Will had been with Robin when he staggered back around lunchtime his boots covered in mud. Regina had showed up at the camp where Will occasionally hung out and Will knew from example that that meant to scarper quickly. With Roland and Henry in school the looks that Robin and Regina were throwing each other made him feel slightly sick.

He had been halfway from home when his phone had buzzed. The text was from Anastasia which was strange (Ana never texted) he paused noting the lack of emoticons which she generally sent when she did text. "We need to talk" was written in blazing tones and Will blinked a horrible sense of foreboding shadowing him.

He knew what 'We need to talk' meant.

She had had enough of him. It was like Wonderland all over again and no amount of ripping his heart out was going to eradicate this feeling.

He staggered into the apartment gripping his heart but he wondered briefly what the hell had gone wrong in their relationship-other than Anastasia stupidly eating some of Ruby's home cooked recipes and bearing the brunt of it and throwing up hysterically at all hours of the morning but other than that they had been fine.

It was the story of his life really. The minute Will Scarlet was happy it all fell to shit.

"Ana" he exclaimed in surprise unable to form words as he took in Ana's appearance.

She looked _dreadful. _She was wearing his shirt and pretty much nothing else and Will bit his lip because now, was not the time to gaze at the long expanse of Anastasia's legs. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy but other than that she was still _so _beautiful.

"Will" she whispered before biting her lip and choking on her sobs. "Hey" he said softly the need to comfort her more dominant than anything else. He crossed the living room in three steps and pulled her into a hug.

"Now what's happened?" he asked his heart thumping in a steady rhythmic feeling of dread.

He pulled back cupping her face in his hands "What's wrong?"

Ana paused before wiping her eyes "I was feeling sick so I told Ruby" she began "And she referred me to her boyfriend Doctor Whale"

Will paused before something much more horrible than dread gripped his heart. "Ana" he began but she shushed him. "I'm sorry" she whimpered and Will felt his heart constrict. She reached behind him a pulled a thin plastic stick.

"You're pregnant" he said smiling. There was a part of him and Anastasia coming into the world. He slowly placed a hand on the still flat shape of her belly and Ana watched him with weary eyes. "I love you" he confessed before suddenly spinning her up into his arms. "I love you" he confessed again at Ana's rather watery laugh. He bent down before pressing his lips into Ana's stomach "And I love you to"

* * *

It wasn't until much later that it sunk in. And by much later he meant Ana being four months along, her stomach rounded beautifully and there was a print out on the fridge of their baby from that son-o-gram thing that Will didn't like the look of.

Will didn't know when he had started to panic about being a father. He had never known his. Had never really had a family having spent most of his time either in an orphanage or on the streets. With what little he knew about fatherhood what gave him the right to be one? How could he avoid screwing up this baby's life?

Ana had been thrilled in her own way. She had painted the nursery and when the news had eventually come out she and Snow and Belle and Ruby had been happy discussing pregnancy and craving and God only knows what else and Will had been left in the cold feeling utterly inadequate if it hadn't been for Robin and Hook pouring and buying him round after round of whisky.

And even then he didn't feel much better.

The spiral of doubt had managed to drag him so far under he could tell it was taking its toll on Ana. She hid it and she hid it well but even then he still managed to hate himself more for placing more worry on her.

* * *

Then it changed.

Anastasia woke up one night in the fifth month with a small scream that had Will half leaping out of bed.

"What?" he demanded covering her body with his own eyes still scanning desperate for protection. "Will" she said breaking into a grin her eyes filling with tears. "What?" he all but howled but she smiled again reaching out to detach one of his hands from her face and pressed it against her belly.

"What?" he asked again before he felt it. Something pressing against his hand. Something kicking.

"Is that?" he asked and Ana nodded her eyes shining brightly "He's kicking" she said and Will let out a watery laugh kissing her softly.

"I love you" he muttered and Ana grinned "I love you to" she said gently cupping his face.

And there and then on the bed, one hand around his girlfriend's shoulders and the other gently cradling his unborn child Will Scarlet smiled the first real smile in a long time.

He could do this.

* * *

**Next Chapter-Keith Nottingham returns to Storybrooke and starts to flirt with both Anastasia and Regina-Will and Robin are not amused. (Jealous Will and Robin-Outlaw Queen included) **


	5. The Return Of Keith Nottingham

**Hello Everyone Chapter 5 here! **

**This is based on the return of the Sherriff which if happens I think will be hilarious. I also added some Outlaw Queen, so please tell me what you think...**

**I intend to finish this story at 25 prompts. I have 11 written down so if you want to send them in send them in fast! **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but this little prompt **

**And please let me know what you think **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 5-The Return Of Keith Nottingham

In which Nottingham returns, flirts with Anastasia and Regina and Will and Robin are not amused-not amused in the slightest.

* * *

Nottingham had come in one on of the curses and after the last one regaining his mouth in the process. And his ability to flirt with the wrong women.

Now Keith wasn't going to deny it the Evil Queen was a rather attractive woman and the blonde (other blonde not the saviour) that she was now aquatinting with Storybrooke wasn't that bad looking either.

He was a man after all.

So one day he bottled down his courage and slid two whiskeys across the counter at Granny's ignoring Little John's look of disgust towards the two women who were sat chatting animatedly at the counter.

"Hello" he said and Regina turned around. The ex-Evil Queen had been waiting for Robin to appear with Will with Anastasia but she was never one to turn down a free drink with information attached. It was always wise to know everyone in case they strike.

"Hello" she said back smiling. There was something about this one that gave her the creeps but she had to at least try. With being good and all that. But damn she wanted Robin and now she wanted him now.

"My name's Keith" the man said sliding the whiskeys at the pair of them and Regina turned to look at Anastasia who shrugged "Regina" she said shortly holding out her hand. "Anastasia" the ex-Red Queen said herself looking confused "Have we met before?" she asked. She was dressed in a black form fitting skirt and a red jumper and her hair was loose. Regina snorted at the look on 'Keith's' face.

"Oh well I think I'd remember ever meeting either one of you two" the man said bowing ornately and Regina couldn't help but laugh at the pomposity of the stranger. She was giggling so much that she didn't even realise the door had opened.

Otherwise she'd have seen Robin followed closely by Will entering Granny's their expressions changing from light heartedness to the ones of the deepest disgust.

* * *

It had been a good day.

That was really the tragedy of the whole thing.

Robin had met Will, they had gone over the perimeters of the forest, had dropped Roland of at the Swan residence for dinner with Henry and then decided to stop at Granny's for diner.

They had not expected to see Nottingham sat talking with Regina and Anastasia.

It was Robin who had stopped first. "Bloody Hell" Will snapped stepping around him "What the hell was that all about?" Robin seemed to gape open mouthed before gesturing utterly speechless and Will followed his gaze his expression becoming deadly.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" he demanded his voice coming out slightly strangled. "I don't know" Robin said in a voice of the deadliest calm. "But why is Regina laughing with him"

Will was about to make a comment when he saw Ana, _his _Ana lean forwards her hair trailing the top of her jumper to smile that dazzling smile at Nottingham.

Oh hell no.

It appeared Robin was apparently thinking the same thing. He shot Little John a tight smile before schooling an expression of a ghastly smile. "Regina!" he said in an overly loud, jaunty winning voice. "How lovely it is to see you" he not so discretely pushed Nottingham aside before attaching himself to Regina with such passion that it was uncomfortable to watch.

"Will" Ana said skipping around Nottingham her face breaking into that lovely smile before she wrapped herself around him in a hug "I missed you" she said and Will sighed pressing a kiss softly on her lips before tightening in his grip.

"Ana" he said softly and Robin detached himself from Regina (who looked a little dazed-and wow Will was willing to bet anything on Robin getting very lucky tonight) to face Nottingham who was watching with a sour expression.

"Hello Nottingham" he said with all the sweetness of curdled milk and Regina peered round him to stare "Oh good so you two know each other" she said cheerfully. "Oh yeah" Robin said bitterly "We know each other" Nottingham makes a growling noise under his breath and Will stiffens because he knows from his time with the Merry Men what Nottingham was planning when he made that noise.

He moves quickly and silently positioning himself so that Ana is behind him. She presses her fingers into his back and Will tightens ever muscle coiling ready to protect ever instinct inside of him screaming for it.

He will be damned if anything takes him away from Anastasia now he got her back.

Robin and Nottingham seem to be having a mental discussion and a stare off before Robin ultimately wins.

The Evil Queen peering over his shoulder might have something to do with that one however.

Nottingham stalked out slamming the door and causing several people to stare. "Are you Ok?" Robin says turning to Regina and Will turned into Anastasia looking her over in case Nottingham had tried anything. "Are you ok?" he muttered and Ana nodded looking confused her hands linking with his "Can we go home?" she muttered and Will nodded shooting Robin a look that spoke volumes.

"Let's go home and I can cook us something there" he said and Ana smiled that same smile that made Will go weak in the knees.

"Yeah" she said linking her hand with his and leaning her head on his arm "Let's go home"

* * *

**I will update as soon as**

**Next Chapter-After the birth of her first child Anastasia struggles with her weight. It takes Will to remind her how beautiful she really is **


	6. Lost And Insecure

**Hi Another chapter-I hope you all like it...please send in your prompts as I will only post 25-**

**I hope to update soon so please stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing-**

**This can be a direct continuum from my other Wonderland one-shot The Reunion Of The Knave And The Red Queen and the character of Matt Scarlett is explored in another one-shot on my profile entitled The Act Of Undying Love-just so you all know. **

**As Always please let me know what you think. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 6-Lost And Insecure

In Which Anastasia worries about the after effects of her pregnancy including her weight. Will shows her how well loved she is.

* * *

Baby Matthew is only eight weeks old when he first sleeps through the night and Anastasia is still sore and just so grateful for the sleep that she doesn't see it, doesn't even register it until the next day when Will convinces her to go outside again.

She slips into one of her looser pairs of jeans and she pauses. Granted she knew carrying about a baby for nine months was nothing short of figure destroying and the baby had seemed to want nothing more than a barrage of unhealthy foods at all times of the day resulting a lot of weight being gained throughout her pregnancy.

She eventually dresses in a pair of leggings and one of her loosest jumpers and she winces as she steps out into the cold crisp air. It makes her feel slightly sick how everyone must be looking at her and how they must be judging her and how _fat _she must look.

She's almost glad when she gets to Granny's because both Will and Matt are there the former holding the latter and whispering and cooing. She can see Hook peering over with an expression of interest and of course there's Regina and the Charming's and the rest of the Merry Men.

She wraps her arm around Will smiling in spite of her anguish "Did he behave?" she asked cooing at Matt's dark eyes (an identical to Will in every way)

"Oh yes" Will said smiling that same smile that is only reserved for her and now Matt. "But I think he's glad that he's back in Daddy's arms" he grinned upwards "Well daddy is glad that he's back in his arms anyway" he glowered darkly in the direction of Hook "I think the pirate was getting ideas"

Ana laughed before catching sight of herself in the mirror opposite where they were sat. All she could see was fat. She looked hideous not like the queen and the wife she had once been.

Oh God was Will gonna leave her once he had the opportunity to see what she was like underneath the whole of her baggy clothes? Was she that disgusting that she would make Will unable to be with her? Would he want someone else regardless of what he had promised her?

"Ana?" Will muttered looking at her his face worried still cradling Matthew in his arms who was beginning to fuss looking sleepy. "Can we go home Will?" she asked looking around flattening herself to Will's side and Will nodded looking at her in concern "Is something wrong?" he asked but Ana shook her head unable to voice her deepest darkest fears.

"I wanna go home" she said her eyes shining with something hating her petulant wine and her voice.

"Okay" Will said letting Ana slide out the seat before gently detaching Matthew into the buggy before wrapping him up tenderly in a dark navy blue thick blanket and passing him the little white bunny he liked to play with when he was awake.

"Ana" he said as they got outside and Ana took another deep breathe unable to stop the tears coursing down her face. "Will please" she cried and Will nodded pushing the buggy wrapping one arm around her and keeping her steady.

* * *

The second they got home Anastasia picked baby Matt up placing him down in the dark wood crib that the nice man Gepetto had been kind enough to give them for free and tucked him in.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Will asked from the doorway of the nursery and Ana turned to spin the mobile with its glow in the dark lights.

"I'm ugly" she said as she gently shut the door and Will blinked "What?" he asked and Ana laughed bitterly, her hands shaking as she pulled off her jumper till she was just in her bra and leggings. "Look at me Will" she cried her eyes wide and her hands shaking as her cries increased the hormones and the emotions that she had bottled up exploding.

"You deserve better than me, Will" she cried unable to stop herself "I'm evil and I'm ugly and you deserve so much more…" but she never really finished the sentence because at that moment Will had crossed the room in two strands and hugged her so tightly it was like she couldn't breathe.

"You listen to me Anastasia" he said his voice low and serious "I love you, I love you so much that I had my heart ripped out to try and avoid you, I love you so much when you died I wanted…no I begged Jafar to kill me to. You and that boy in there are the only reason that sometimes I get up in the morning and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Darling" he paused tucking her hair behind her ear "You are the one that deserves better than me"

"I love you" he whispered again before sitting down half carrying them to the bed. He stripped her of her boots and jeans slid on of his other jumpers before tucking her into bed sliding an arm around her spooning her from the back.

"I love you" he said again letting her lean on his arm. "I will always love you"

And that night every member of the Scarlett family fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Next Chapter-Will suffers nightmare's in the aftermath of Anastasia's return and Ana tries to help. **


	7. Nightmares

**Hi Another short angsty one! **

**I would love some more prompts-I only have sixteen so please send them in-I hope to get to 25...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please leave a review**

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 7-Nightmare

Even with Anastasia by his side in Storybrooke, Will still suffers from the nightmare's that follow him since Wonderland.

* * *

Even now when she sleeps next to him and he sees her every morning cuddled around him like she used to be Will thanks his lucky stars.

He remembers what it was like, the first few months where she wasn't around. He remembers the desperation and the alcohol and the never ending worry that wherever she was it wasn't with him, he was no longer there to trade his mindless, endless, worthless life for hers in a millisecond.

Then there had been a portal. The shattered sight spell, Ana.

Will had all but fallen to his knees and sobbed when he was helping in the aftermath of the curse in the Town Hall and Ana walked in in her red travelling outfit looking confused and terrified.

But that didn't mean the nightmares had stopped. Not even the endless, glorious three months they had had together, some days not even leaving their bed, had been enough to banish the feeling that something was desperately wrong. Because Will Scarlett was not a hero, and only the heroes deserved the happy endings.

And the nightmares always included the same man.

Jafar.

Because even in his hauntings he could never escape that damn genie, he could never see past the hell that was inflicted every time he shut his eyes and saw that malicious little smile.

And it always started the same way.

_He and Ana had just pulled apart the need for breathing more important though Will couldn't think why. He couldn't think why he would need air when he had Ana. Even through bars this was better than anything he could have ever imagined. _

_How the hell had he thought himself capable of living without this? _

_Only in this world it was better and God Will couldn't be happier. _

_And then Jafar had appeared roughly grabbing her taking her out of Will's line of sight and he struggled to keep up, to follow. To never let her out of his sight again. _

_Then Jafar pulled out something white, silver, pointy and sharp and Will felt his newly attached heart break and shatter. He felt himself hyperventilate and he felt every muscle in his body contract. ._

_She didn't make a sound when he stabbed her he realised. She didn't take his eyes off him and she didn't even seem to blink. It was like Ana had realised that whatever was gonna happen she wasn't surprised it was happening. _

_Will on the other hand felt like his heart had been crushed again. _

_He was screaming and begging and pleading-he thought-he wasn't sure what was happening, couldn't understand what he was saying all he could see was Ana's sweet smile and her eyes wide and all he could feel was his heart breaking and the tears running down his face…the longing to just reach out and touch her…to make sure that she was still alive…to beg and plead with her to stay with him…_

And that was when Will Scarlett woke up with a scream.

There was movement to the left of him and he turned around to see Ana watching him her eyes wide and horror filled. "Will?" she asked and suddenly Will moved so fast that he was a blur.

He barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up violently. He reached repeatedly and he felt his face screw up when he felt Ana slip her arms around him. She had turned to pass him a glass of water her face white with worry and Will sipped at it. Swallowing bile he looked down to see Anastasia watching him her eyes wide.

And then he broke.

He sobbed like hell curling himself around Anastasia feeling her whole body contract as he rushed to feel her close to him feel that she was alive.

"It's ok" she whispered pressing a kiss to his ear (the only place she could reach) and Will sighed into her wishing the nightmare away.

"I'm here" she whispered and Will nodded inhaling that vanilla scent that was Anastasia and the coconut shampoo she used and he used it to ground himself, to calm down and he took deep heavy breaths.

"Stay" he crooned and Anastasia nodded cuddling up close to him "I will never leave you again" she promised and Will smiled closing his eyes, the emotions and the adrenaline, and the anguish catching up with him.

"I love you" he said under his breath and Ana nodded smiling that smile that all those years ago in Sherwood he had fallen in love with. "I love you to Will" she said smiling brightly "No matter what I promise you I will never leave you"

Will smiled against the curve of her neck leaning back against the white bathtub closing his eyes his hands shaking.

"Will" Anastasia said gently pulling him up by the hand "Let's go back to bed"

Will swallowed the bile rising in his throat at the thought of going back to bed but Anastasia smiled again and held out her hand and like always Will was completely powerless to her.

"Come on then" he said already bracing himself for the night that would follow. God she must think that he was really pathetic.

However he was surprised when he turned to see their bedroom ceilings covered in little stars and conciliations. Slowly Ana leaned over to him her hair covering her face "I named them all Will"

Smirking she turned around burying herself under the covers and Will-taking a moment to marvel at the wonder of this woman smiled reaching out to hold her close to him.

And that night no more nightmares ever troubled him again.

* * *

**And I will try to update soon **

**Next Chapter-Will lets Emma take Anastasia and Elsa shopping for modern clothes-all goes well until Emma gets an idea that might change Will's life for the better.**


	8. Shopping in Storybrooke

**So another one, **

**I have sixteen prompts so please keep em coming. I love this story and my updating is quicker now so...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**A little note-the child Alison that is mentioned here is Robin and Regina's daughter and one of my OCs she is mentioned in a one-shot found on my profile called The Outlaw's Princess. **

**And please review and prompt **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 8-Shopping In Storybrooke

In Which Emma takes Elsa and Anastasia shopping and Will ends up with possibly (the best) surprise of his life.

* * *

While Storybrooke is no longer filled with outsiders Emma isn't stupid enough to take any chances, if Killian could adapt then so can the rest of them. And by them she means Elsa and Anastasia.

So on the bright morning of December 20th Emma packs both of them into her car and takes them shopping. Thankfully there are some good clothes shops, curtesy of Jefferson's daughter Grace's adoptive parents and a few other residents of Storybrooke. This will make it easier.

Anastasia and Elsa have never been in a high street before and it was clear as they shockingly pointed out the contrast between their clothing and the ones of this world. Emma however managed to navigate it with poise. There was the moment where she had convinced Elsa to by a pair of sky blue shorts and some jeans and some tight polo's and grey skirts and ankle boots,

Anastasia was much harder. The ex-red queen was confused by most of the clothes but had branched out for red shirts and denim shirts and skirts and jumpers and a cute leather jacket. She looks younger when she's out of her red clothes but she still looks powerful.

"One more shop" Emma says as they slip the bags into the back of the car smiling. She's never been a big shopper but she loves the whole thing with these two girls and how naïve they are. It reminds her of why she loves being this kind of saviour.

And then a wicked thought enters Emma Swan's mind. The underwear shop is a cheaper and racier version of Victoria Secret and Emma has ran into many a friend there. Many a friend being Belle and Regina and Ruby (thankfully not her mother) but they were stories for another time.

Elsa hung by the door her eyes wide and even Anastasia looked shocked. Emma grinned. She got Elsa some simple bras and panties and a few shorts and maybe a couple of thongs before she turned to Anastasia. "Lingerie is a very important part of this world" she said seriously and Ana nodded.

"Men view it as an anniversary present, something special, you know" she said smiling. "So like an I love you" Anastasia said grinning and Emma nodded "An I love you and an I wanna fuck you" she said brutally and Elsa spluttered in shock.

Anastasia shuddered slightly weather in arousal or fear Emma wasn't sure but she played with something black and lacy with a small smirk on her lips. She flickered her eyes to Emma's and grinned "Show me everything…"

* * *

Will had been at the apartment when Ana had staggered in under the weight of shopping after shopping bag. He had been working at his job at the Rabbit Hole and had come in from a heavily drinking Hook and David who were wetting baby Allison's head with Robin-again.

Ana is in when he arrives, and nearly breaks his neck over the bags. God he hopes Emma is picking up the tab for all this.

But whatever he says falls from his lips when he sees his girlfriend because she is only wearing one of his shirts and her legs seem to go on for ever.

"Good evening Will" she said smiling and Will nods his hands drawing patterns on her thighs. "What are we eating?" he asked and Ana smiles brightly "I was making us some soup" she says smiling brightly and Will nods dropping his chin onto Ana's shoulder and pressing a kiss into her neck.

"It won't be ready for another hour" she says smiling and Will pauses "So we have an hour of free time?" he asks hopefully and Ana grinned. "I wanna show you what I bought" she says grinning and skipping into the living room pushing Will onto the chair. Instead of reaching for the bags however she reached for her shirt unbuttoning it with a slow finality. She let it drop around the same time Will's jaw dropped.

Anastasia was wearing a thin red thong made entirely of lace and contrasting sharply with her pale skin. Her thin and toned stomach were tightly taunt and her breasts were encased in a red lace bra that pushed them up and strapped them in all at once.

"What ya think?" Ana asked her eyes wide and watching him with a lot of hunger in her expression but Will could barely notice anything. "Bloody Hell" he said finally and Ana giggled. "So you like it then?" she asked "Because I have more and some of them are worse"

Jesus Christ was she trying to kill him? "Worse?" he asked and Ana grinned wickedly at the way his voice sprang up a few octaves.

"We do have an hour" she pointed out twirling slightly before bending (and God wasn't that a beautiful sight) to pick up a couple more bags "I could show you if you like?"

"Wait" he said standing up before in a flash he had Ana's legs wrapped around his own pulling her closer "I want to unwrap this one before we start on the others"

Ana's darkened as Will got to the bed throwing her on it with an almost feral look. She laid their spread out, her skin pale and creamy to the dark red lace she was wearing.

Will Scarlet had been grateful for many things since Ana's return but this had been far one of the top ones. The Knave of Hearts made a mental note there and then to get Emma some flowers of sought as a thank you gift. If he survived Hook finding out naturally.

But there and then he didn't give a damn.

God he loved shopping.

* * *

**Next Chapter-Emma decides to educate Ana on how to preform a blow job-Hook is intrigued and eavesdropping, Regina chips in, Robin and David utterly horrified and Will is left thanking his lucky stars. (M rated chapter) **


	9. Tricks Of The Trade

**Hi last update before Christmas-I want to wish you all a happy holiday...**

**I also want to remind you that the prompts for this story is still open so please send them in...**

**Also this chapter contains horrible smut so I apologise for that... **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**And please leave a review, and a prompt! **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 9-Tricks Of The Trade

Emma and Regina give Anastasia some advice, Robin and Hook are slightly impressed and David is traumatised-Will reaps the rewards.

* * *

Anastasia is sat pouting in the corner of Granny's when Emma slides in next to her Hook at her side. "Oh what did the Knave do this time?" she asks and Ana shrugs "Nothing" she said truthfully "I just don't…I want to do something special for Will…other than cooking him dinner or…" she trails off and Emma nods looking concerned.

"Do something special in bed" she says simply and both Hook and Ana look at each other clearly shocked (even the pirate was raised in the Enchanted Forest and therefore had some decorum-and Emma is not exactly a silver spoon, gushing virgin kind of girl in any way shape or form)

"Like what?" she asks hating herself for blushing and Hook tactfully looks at the coffee cup he's holding ears pricked and attention clearly on his girlfriend.

"Oral?" Emma asks innocently and Hook spits (honest to the stars spits) his coffee out with a spluttering noise. Emma stares at him smiling to herself wickedly but before she can continue Regina stomps over Robin behind her looking dazed. "Will has an early shift today" she explains to her fiancé's former mentor and he nods more to himself and Regina-maybe catching the look on Hook's face drags two chairs over to sit down next to them creating their own little circle in the dinner.

"What's happening?" she asks and Hook mumbles under his breath "I don't think Anastasia knows about a blow job" Emma says cheerfully as if this is an ordinary conversation that happens everyday and Regina rolls her eyes as Robin makes a coughing sound looking awkward.

Ana blushed "I know the logistics of what one is" she mutters and Emma nods. She was a queen after all and therefore she did her gossip (plus she knows something was going on between Alice and Cyrus nobody can be that disgustingly happy all the time not even her and Will)

Regina (another ex-queen) seems to understand her predicament-"Don't worry dear in this world you soon pick up the hang of it" Robin splutters again more indignant than anything else and Ana gets the distinct impression that her friends are having this conversation for their own benefit rather than hers.

Ah well it can't hurt to play along.

"Alright then" she asks smiling "How the hell do you make it enjoyable then?"

Regina laughs and Robin shifts in his chair. "Teasing helps" she says ignoring Robin's choking on air, "Little kisses, little licks, constantly making them feel good" she shoots a shifting Robin an innocent look "It works for me"

Hook snorts but Emma shoots him a look smiling blandly and Ana smirks to herself, "Bob your head up and down and if you want use your teeth" she smiles as Hook mutters something under his breath "And I once gave a guy a hickey on his thigh"

Anastasia is thankfully saved from answering by David who it appeared had heard the last comment and dropped his coffee cup on the floor, looking quite faint, Regina looks positively enthralled and Hook looks suddenly like he wants to be anywhere but here.

Ana takes it as her excuse to leave.

It gives her something to think about-if nothing else.

* * *

When Will gets home he staggers in. The Rabbit Hole is a nightmare on a Friday night once the dwarfs get into the heavy drinking and then David had all but kicked open the door looking traumatized with a smirking Emma and a smug Regina and a shell shocked Robin and Hook and then Gold and Belle had come in looking as loved up as ever and then Elsa had followed and well…It was a busy night.

He hadn't wondered what the hell was happening but didn't press it. The Charming's were a different kind of crazy that even Wonderland hadn't prepared him for and the rest of this town was even stranger on a good day.

Ana is watching from the armchair and there is that look in her eyes that makes his blood boil-it's a dangerous look and it makes the blood rush to the lower regions of his body before he can stop himself.

It's then that he notices the fact that she's wearing a black satin bra and a black hip hugger panties and she's trailing her fingers around her glass of white wine with the type of innocence a murderer at a crime scene would portray. "Everything ok?" he asks his voice rising several shades and Ana sighs "I was with Regina and Emma today, and they told me…well they gave me a little tips on how" she blushes "To please you"

Will stared "You don't need to do anything darling" he said blinking shucking off his jacket and shoes and socks "Everything you do pleases me" she knew that didn't she?

Ana nodded before standing up "I wanted to try this though" she pauses for the briefest of seconds before she shoves him across the room sending him flying against the back wall before dropping literally to her knees her hand reaching for his belt loop.

Will stared his eyes wide and utterly agog with shock because she can't… she wouldn't…Oh God is this really happening.

The kiss she places to his jeans convinces him otherwise "Ana" he chokes out "You don't…" but she smiles utterly wicked before she undoes his jeans and pushes down his underwear in one fell swoop.

And then everything in Will's brain short circuits because at that moment Anastasia has opened her mouth and swallowed him whole.

"Bloody Hell" he cracks his throat going dry and his legs shaking. She grins, honest to god grins around him before returning to her sucking diligently bobbing her head up and down, and wow Will can no longer remember his name.

Ana returns to wrapping one hand around him returning to sucking a mark into his upper thigh and God it looks like she wants to mark him…he needs to get his shit together because otherwise he's gonna come all over...

"Anastasia" he all but cries tilting his head back and without warning spills completely, thrusting himself over the edge and falling into blackness. It's only when he comes to again, breathing heavily against the wall, Ana watching with that smirk that makes him want to collapse with weak knees.

"Damn woman I love you" he whispered collapsing into the chair and Anastasia smirks again and Will giggles unable to stop himself. Once Anastasia, drags herself over to the chair she finds her way to his lap watching him with wide curious eyes.

"You know" she mused eventually "I should really thank Emma and Regina the next time I see them"

Will just groans in response.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and I will hopefully be updating after Christmas and in the New Year **

**Next Chapter-Prompted by a Guest-Will Scarlet gives Anastasia a tour of Storybrooke and the people in it. **


	10. The Will Scarlett Guide To Storybrooke

**Hello Everyone I hope you all had a merry Christmas...**

**Here is a prompt that included Will and Ana meeting the local people of Storybrooke and this was what came out...**

**I have 17 prompts and I really want to get to 25 so please send them in and I will write them-it can be anything from episode cannon-to angsty-to smutty-to interactions from another character or couple whatever you want please send them in...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing if I did Anastasia would be in Storybrooke right now. **

**And please read and review **

**A big thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed the story and favourited and followed it so far. **

**I will hopefully update as soon as I can so please stay tuned**

**And I also wrote in a section with Ana being a teacher because I don't think Snow White will be going back and someone has to take over that class. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 10-The Will Scarlett Guide To Storybrooke

Prompted by a Guest- Will gives Anastasia a tour to Storybrooke and a quick meet and great from a certain saviour and other members of the town. 

* * *

It had been three days since she had arrived in Storybrooke, three days since new meaning had been given to Will's life as cheesy as that sounded. Anastasia had come through a portal created by the dying Snow Queen and if Will had taken her back to her apartment and consequently made love to her for the last two days in a sort of sick desperation in case it was all a dream then that was his business. And it wasn't like Anastasia didn't mind that much.

However he supposed he did have to go outside at some point.

He had gripped Ana's hand as they went down the main street her eyes wide, she was still wearing her red warrior outfit, her hair loose and she flattered herself against Will's shoulder as a car came speeding down the driveway.

"It's ok" he muttered under his breathe "I wont let anything hurt you"

* * *

"Let's go to Granny's" he whispered and Ana nodded. Opening the door he slipped into the booth at the counter, Ana sitting down next to him. "Knave" came a voice to his left and he winced turning to see Robin and Killian staring at him "Is this…?" Robin asked and Will nodded "Robin Hood and Captain Hook I would like to introduce Anastasia The Red Queen of Wonderland"

At that moment both Emma and Regina came over followed by Ruby, "So you came in through the portal?" Emma asked and Ana nodded "Will and me were getting back on track after Wonderland so…" she paused and Emma smiled "That's nice" she confessed clinking her glass to Ana's. "Well you and him should be very happy together…" she trailed off her eyes alighting on Hook with a boy that looked like his son.

"Do you have any ideas about what your gonna do with you time?" she asked and Ana paused "I don't know" she confessed "The only thing I know how to do is rule"

Emma paused "I don't think we need another Queen" she said smiling bitterly "Regina, Snow White, Elsa…" she trailed off "Storybrooke is full of royalty, you need a job thought, and I doubt Will's profession as a thief will help in the long run"

Ana paused again the horrible sinking realisation sweeping in "I don't know-I'm not trained to do anything"

Emma smiled "I can ask around for you-maybe the school have a place for you, if you want you can take over for my mom while she has the baby so young"

Ana smiled "You trust me without even knowing me?" she asked and she felt Will stiffen slightly "If you were evil I would know by now" she said her blonde curls bobbing up and down. "I have a superpower"

* * *

Will rolled his eyes, "Come on Ana" he said his cup clanking onto the counter and she smiled to Emma before following "We still have to see the rest of the town" he said wrapping his arm around her. "Ok so the big shop that's Gold's unless you make friends with his wife then I suggest you stay the hell away-he's known as Rumplestilskin" Ana paused knowing the Dark One even by his reputation in Sherwood.

"That's the Sherriff station" he said smiling "Try not to end up there because my bed is defiantly more comfortable than that one" Will hissed slightly at the corny sentiment to that statement.

"Bloody Hell that was bad" he confessed as they reached the middle of town but Ana laughed "This town makes Wonderland look strange" she confessed and Will smiled "I suppose it does" he acknowledged "I don't care though" she continued as if he hadn't have spoken, "I don't care where the hell I am Will so long as I am with you"

Will paused something inside of him (probably his heart) tugging in a pleasurable way. "I don't mind either then" he said smiling "I've spent too much time away from you" she grinned back at him and Will smiled gently tugging at her chin, feeling for the first time in a long time utterly and completely content.

It didn't matter what the hell happened now or what the world threw at him as long as he had this amazing woman in his arms.

There was a moment where she grinned at him before winking that look on her face that meant no good. In a whiff and puff of red smoke Will wrapped his arms around Anastasia until they landed in the apartment.

It was enough fresh air for the time being anyway.

There was more important things to be doing.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and please send in some prompts**

**Next Chapter- As Prompted by a Guest-Will and Anastasia spend Christmas with their son in Storybrooke **


	11. Red Knave Christmas

**Hi, I happy new year to you all I hope that everything was well and good**

**I really want to finish this story but if i don't get the prompts then...**

**This is really short so i'm sorry for that.**

**I really want to update this with 25 prompts but updates will be slower as I only have 17 at the minute and i don't want to run out so if you have any prompts of Will and Anastasia in Storybrooke then please send them in-they can be episode cannon or, fluffy, family centric or smutty, angsty, or involve any others characters...**

**To any of you who like the idea of 'Once Upon A Time The Next Generation' then check out my profile for the Thirteen Year Curse-the character of Matthew is featured in that story. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but baby Matthew Scarlett **

**And please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter **

**And a thank you to all of you who read this story-it is greatly appreciated **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 11-Red Knave Christmas

As prompted by a Guest-Anastasia, Will and a three year old Matthew celebrate Christmas

* * *

Will had never really grasped the concept of Christmas. Back in the forest of Sherwood it had just been another day and therefore had held no meaning. However in Storybrooke, it seemed it was a huge thing. So huge in fact that he, Hook and Robin had taken to watching as David helped Granny and the Dwarfs lug the huge tree indoors with sceptical expressions.

Will never saw the point of lugging a tree and when he and Ana had tried to point out to Matthew that it would never in a million years work what with them living in an apartment he had pouted and given his father that look…it was the look that generally ensured a sneaky cookie once or twice when Ana pretended she wasn't looking.

And so that was how he ended up in this predicament.

"It's small" Ana pointed out at the tree (which was twice the size of Matthew) "Bloody Hell Ana" Will muttered thinking he had aged five years just getting the damn thing up the stairways. "He's three it's not like he's gonna be standing there with the tape measure to measure the tree"

Anastasia had shot Will a withering-I-was-once-the-queen-so-shut-up-look that always made him grin more than make him stop whatever he was doing. When Matthew came home from the day care that Ashley and Elsa ran together his eyes were wide upon taking the tree. "You happy Matty?" Will asked and Matthew nodded his head bobbing up and down. "It's almost as big as me!" he cried jumping up and down and Will shot Ana a triumphant look to which she rolled her eyes playfully.

That night they put Matt to bed and curled up on the sofa together. Will loved the domestication that his life had now involved-a wife and a son and a happy Christmas coming up.

Until Christmas Day however.

* * *

When Will had woken up on December 25th it was to cuddle next to Ana completely at ease. And then Ana turned around her hair framing her face, their noses touching to grin "Five minutes" she whispered and Will blinked "What?" he asked and Anastasia grinned "Five minutes" she repeated again.

Will was about to wonder out loud what the hell she was on about when something jumped on him, it was heavy and Will grunted when the elbow hit him in the check. "Matthew" he groaned "Daddy, daddy, daddy" he shouted bouncing up and down his knees connecting with Will's ribs "Bloody..." He caught Anastasia's eye and amended "Matthew do you think you could move your knee?" when his son had complied Will took a deeply needed breath. If he couldn't swear in front of his son he could in his head and he used every other word he knew in his head.

"It's Christmas Daddy" he said and Will forced himself a smile at his son's infectious giggling. "It is yes" he said smiling. "Let's go see if this Santa got you any presents" and that was again something Will wasn't sure of-how safe was his house if this Santa person could just pop in at any given moment through the chimney. He had taken it better than Killian however he knew-because Ana and Emma were friends-that the pirate had taken to peering up the chimney every night to check where the 'demonic creature' was.

It had made him feel slightly better if nothing else.

Matthew staggered into the living room looking for his presents his whole face lighting up and Will grinned his arm curling around Anastasia and pulling her close. "Go on mate" he said pushing Matthew under the tree. "Go and open your presents" Anastasia smiled brightly watching as Matt began to rip open the wrapping paper and gasp at each present he could see.

It was adorable, really. His son toddling to each present looking thrilled at each one his dark eyes wide and his little mouth constantly open with shock.

Looking out the window he nudged Anastasia dragging her over to the couch "It's snowing" he muttered out the corner of his mouth "So it is" she said smiling back at him leaning his head on her shoulder and smiling that smile that all those years ago he had fell in love with.

"Merry Christmas Will" she said smiling and Will tore his eyes away from her to watch Matthew clap and giggle to himself, "Merry Christmas Ana" he whispered back.

Yeah nothing could be better than this…

* * *

**I hope to update as soon as i have more prompts**

**Next Chapter-As prompted by a Guest-Will and Anastasia get married In Storybrooke surrounded by the residents **


	12. The Wedding

**Hi so here is another chapter-I'm sorry it's late but school has been all consuming so here it is...**

**I also came to the decision that after this story is over I will be writing another one with Alice and Cyrus as the main paring so let me know if your interested in it.**

**I have 20 prompts so please let me know if you have any more-I have five spots open and then it's shut. **

**Remember Will and Ana are in Storybrooke-so it can be Canon for any episode season four onwards and can involve any character including Alice and Cyrus-also it can either be fluffy, smutty or angsty-whatever you want **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**And please read and review and Prompt!**

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 12-The Wedding

Prompted by Guest-Will and Anastasia get married in Storybrooke.

* * *

The day of the 3rd April rose the same as any. But to the residents of Storybrooke it wasn't just a normal day. It was a wedding day.

Will and Anastasia's wedding day.

Robin had been instructed (under the threat of Regina's all-consuming vengeance) to keep Will occupied ("Occupied Robin, not drunk or hung-over understand?") to the best of the towns knowledge Emma had sent Killian and later David and a newly arrived Cyrus to ensured that happened.

Because nobody trusted Will and Robin in the same room.

Matthew now a nice age of four was playing with Emma's own son Liam and Neal in the kitchen. They seemed to be inventing their own kingdom with Matt (the 'new' Red King) and Liam the Admiral of an impressive toy ship fleet. Alice had taken to watching the girls, Regina and Robin's daughter Allison and her own Hailey who were both chatting animatedly about their own weddings.

And Anastasia was upstairs currently trying to not hyperventilate. Passing out wouldn't really do.

The dress that she had chosen was a very simple long white dress that shot straight to the ground. The bodice was bandaged and then decorated in lace. It ended in a sweetheart neckline but the lace rose up covering up to her collarbone and then down to her elbow showing her shoulders blades at the back.

Even Alice had not been able to find a word wrong with it.

Speaking of Alice…she popped through the door her face smiling with excitement and Ana managed to smile back. "You should eat something" she said passing her a piece of toast covered in Nutella (something they both loved-when Alice had first tried it moaning loudly Ana was convinced Cyrus nearly had a heart attack watching) she manages to smile but her stomach is churning too much.

Alice seems to remember the jitters well enough. She sits down gently taking the curling tongs and then twisting a stray lock of her brown hair around them. Ana's hair is too plaited loosely by Ruby when she shows. Alice is keeping hers curled and loose.

"Will loves you" she says finally "He loves his son" she shrugged "Don't think about anything other than that" she guesses correctly where Ana's mind is, Ella is coming today but things are still not great with them. Her mother is declining. She manages a small smile.

For once Alice is right. This isn't about her past with Will. It's about her future with him.

* * *

Will Scarlett on the other hand was panicking. Robin and Killian had long lost interest in the amusement of watching him having a complete nervous breakdown and last he heard David was trying to stop them from having some sort of knife throwing contest. Cyrus was staying only out of a lack of interest.

"She could change her mind you know" he fretted as Cyrus rolled his eyes handing him his tie. "She's been distant for weeks" he pauses "Heart or no heart Cy I don't think I can lose her again"

"You won't" Cyrus said soothingly pouring Will a scotch to calm him down (not that there's much left of it) "Alice won't let her and anyway you have Matthew-she won't leave him"

"She doesn't have to" Will bemoans woefully "She could take him with her"

Cyrus is about to make a reply when the talking phone thing chimes a message from Alice. He pauses technology is not really his strongest suit but he fiddles around until he gets the message open.

What he reads makes much more sense.

"It's not you it's her" he says completely missing Will's face fall "She's worried about her mother-well according to Alice she is"

Will sighs before frowning "Old bat better stay away" he mutters vehemently "Ana's been in enough pain over the years dealing with her" he turns back to the mirror "She doesn't need it today"

Alice doesn't have a mother, Will never talks about his and Cyrus…well he entrapped himself into a bottle for his so all of this negative energy is confusing. He supposes that he needs to stop thinking there and get Will to the Town Hall.

Heaven help him if Alice finds out that he made Will late to his own wedding.

* * *

The Hall when he eventually gets Will into it is done rather nicely with red and white. He deposits Will under the arch where Archie will marry them and sits down feeling rather exhausted. Most of the guests arrive in drips and drabs-Granny has a soft spot for Will despite him nicking her keys and has offered a good reception-wedding don't happen in a place like Storybrooke that often. Cyrus waits as Matt skips down the aisle running straight into his father's arms when Hailey follows. Her hair has been pulled into two braids on top of her head and her dress is white and clean and has flower petals in it and judging by her expression his tom-boy daughter is not best pleased.

The wedding music starts and Will perks up, Matt standing giggling at his side.

Alice comes sauntering down the aisle and Cyrus frowns as most of the town give her the once over.

Ok his wife is beautiful-he knows that-he's not blind. But God damn it she's his and they all need to know it.

Alice is beautiful, her hair is curled in big loose waves and she's wearing a short buttercup yellow dress that ends mid-thigh. It's a sweetheart neckline and no lace and Cyrus really can't wait to get her out of it.

She winks at Will then sits down giving most of the town a fabulous view of her legs and Cyrus both hates and loves this new world's version of dressing.

And then Robin (who has graciously agreed to walk Ana down the aisle) takes a step out with the bride and Cyrus watches as Will seems to go weak at the knees, she is lovely a blonde serene angel and her smile is confident.

And yeah, Cyrus knows that this time the Knave and the Red Queen are going to do just fine.

* * *

**I will try to update quicker next time but please stay with me...**

**Next Chapter-Prompted by a Guest-Will and Ana's first night as a couple (M rated chapter) **


	13. The Morning After

**Hi, so here is another chapter-**

**I cannot write smut straight so I apologise for the awfulness of this chapter and the fact that it changes from one thing to the other, I understand that this is kind of vague. **

**Also I apologise for the lack of updating-I am working flat out with school work and also dealing with some personal issues with myself and that is taking time so please stay with me-this story is over halfway so it's a matter of when I can finish it. **

**Also I said I was going to write in 25 prompts-I have 21 so if you have any prompts that include Will and Anastasia in Storybrooke send them in-they can be fluffy, smutty, angsty, can involve and episode, another couple, another character or anything you want it to. **

**Disclaimer-I own noting-Will and Anastasia belong to Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, I literally own nothing but Matthew and a few other tiny little things **

**And please read and review and prompt**

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 12-The Aftermath

Prompted by Guest-In which Will and Anastasia enjoy the perks of married life-M Rated Chapter

* * *

Will gives it five seconds to drop the bags on the floor and then launches himself at his wife like a wild dog in heat.

His wife.

Wow.

The cabin being used is an old one of Snow and Charming and it's been cleaned. The bed is large with soft comfortable sheets and big pillows. For the first time in a long time it seems like Will has finally got the happy ending.

He has a wife, a son, a job, friends, he has everything and anything he could ever want.

Most importantly he has Anastasia Tremaine.

When he kisses her she sighs into and Will all but snarls with a hunger he hasn't felt since Anastasia turned up in Storybrooke all those years ago.

He hooks her legs over his waist and moves her to the table in the room, she's changed out of her dress and loosened her hair slightly curlier due to it being pinned up all day and his wife (he will never get tired of hearing that) is dressed in loose leggings and some red lace thing that he wants off.

Now.

Ana for the most part grins attacking his neck with a fever that makes his eyes roll back and his dick harden.

Tease.

Once he gets that red top off all things will be better.

Unhooking a bra has become easier over the years and Will grins as the thing pops free and he snarls as he pushes her down onto the table nipping and sucking and biting and marking whatever part of that cream coloured, vanilla scented skin he can find. He can now-because this time she is his.

And Will feels like he's just won the whole fucking world.

He pulls back when Ana slips her hands into his jeans and rips them down her hands reaching for him her eyes dark and blown wide open.

Little minx knows exactly what she was doing to him, knows how to make his moan and shudder, knows what makes him lose his mind and judging by her smile she's enjoying every second of it.

He reaches down to her leggings shimmering them off her legs grinning when he finds the scrap (and it really is to fucking small to be real) of red lace that snaps bright and bloodlike and so fucking sinful that he makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like he's choking.

Her leg pulls him closer her black boots knocking against his ass and he doesn't even realise that she's removed his jeans and he doesn't even know anything other than the fact that Anastasia is here and alive and breathing against him and right know nothing can top this-no matter how much it sounds like romantic bullshit.

When they finally get it together Will smiles at the blissed out look on his wife's face, her head is tilted back her face blissful and she's biting her lip looking practically other worldly.

This is his wife.

It's the little glimmer of the band on her finger that really sets him off. The gold glitters in the sun that's slowly setting and the gold make his head spin.

Later when they manage to make it to the bed he leans forwards to link his fingers to hers as she sleeps.

He has Anastasia, he has Matthew, he has a home and friends and warmth, a job, some semblance of security. He's gone respectable.

He-Will Scarlett for once in his life has gone respectable.

And nothing could be better than this.

* * *

**And please let me know what you think **

**I will update as soon as I possibly can **

**Next Chapter-Will is not prepared to see the Jabberwocky in Storybrooke-he is also not prepared to see who she is holding prisoner-but the damage could already be done **


	14. Screams Of A Tortured Soul

**Hi sorry it has been so long in updating it's just been one of those weeks. **

**So here is the latest chapter and I am warning you now I have TWO prompts left, so send them in-**

**Disclaimer-I wont get into what would be different If I owned anything. **

**Please read and review **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 14-Screams of a Tortured Soul

The Jabberwocky comes to Storybrooke with a familiar prisoner however the damage may already be to permeant to change.

* * *

The day the Jabberwocky came to Storybrooke was actually a good day as far as Will was concerned. Well no day was good when he couldn't see or hear or be with Ana but the day was average as best.

The clan that consisted of the two sheriffs, Male sheriffs' wife, the pirate, Robin, The Evil Queen, and at least three dwarfs. Ugh he didn't have the heart right now to deal with the next impending crises.

Right now he wished he didn't have a heart at all.

"Will?" Robin asked as he slid into the chair next to him nursing his coffee and wondering it eight thirty was too early to ask for a shot of whiskey into it.

Yeah he was having a bad day.

"Do you remember a woman from Wonderland that might have come over with another young woman?"

Will shot Robin an 'are you kidding me' look which the Outlaw ignored with ease. "I know a few women from Wonderland" he snapped and the blonde sheriff leaned forwards. Will winced. At least Robin's woman could put the fear in God with him. The Evil Queens could do that to him.

"We saw a woman who said she was from Wonderland in the forest this morning" Robin elaborated. "Blonde hair, blue eyes…." He trailed off when he seemed to realise that Will was choking on air, because he knew a woman like that, he had loved a woman like that, he had lived for a woman like that.

"Creepy woman" Grumpy muttered into his coffee "Called herself the Jabber…something or other and stared at us uncomfortably."

Will dropped his coffee mug on the floor, everyone seemed to flinch as it shattered onto the floor and the pieces of china and coffee spilling over the floor. "She's in Storybrooke?" he demanded his throat closing up as he remembered…

_"__In a dungeon like your fair haired friend"_

_"__You know a glass coffin will only stave off decay for so long"_

"You know her?" Blondie asked and Will swallowed heavily "Yeah we've met" he said breathing tightly through his nose. "She's bloody evil"

"She's here" Regina said tapping her nails against the counter, "There's someone with her, like a prisoner"

A flash of another prisoner with blonde hair and a red dress and a smile that Will used to live for flashed in his mind for a second before he pushed it down, he remembered tears and the phantom ache of something that wasn't there but was straining to be near her.

"Where?" he growled. If he couldn't be with Anastasia then at least he could help the rest of the Charming clan rip apart the one woman who had nearly mentally killed her and had laughed when he had sobbed hysterically against the bars of his prison cell.

"Somewhere up against the back of the forest in one of the caves" Robin said his eyes sweeping over Will's face with an impressive scrutiny that only the combined force of someone who looked after both Roland and a group of mostly underage thief's (because the Lost Boys had to have something to do on the weekend) before nodding "Let's go rescue that prisoner"

* * *

The cave was the same dark and dank place Will associated with his nightmares of blonde hair and creamy skin going white and blue eyes widening before darkening the light leaving.

Somewhere there was another Will and Anastasia and Will would be damned if they would be ripped apart like he and her were. He grinned evilly. He wanted blood.

And to think she wasn't even there.

Will was just about to leave, to follow Robin down the trail when he heard a muttering followed by a whimper. He watched eyes wide as something inched its way out from the side of the cave.

Whoever it was had white blonde hair and blue eyes and was covered in every inch of dirt, she was bruised and bloodied and looked seconds away from collapsing on her side in exhaustion.

And then she looked up. Blue eyes met his and a ghost of the smile that Will would have once done anything to see flickered.

He knew who the prisoner was.

It was Anastasia.

"Ana" he moaned brokenly inching forwards and sweeping up the broken (and there was really no other way to describe what he was looking at now) woman into his arms "I got you darling" he muttered into the mess of blonde hair blinking back the wetness in his eyes and fighting the rising vomit.

"I promise you that I won't let her hurt you again"

* * *

It was some time later when he realised sitting by Ana's bedside clutching the bony hand in his that he realised that the Jabberwocky hadn't been caught. The thought of that woman still in the hospital was enough to make his stomach curl. She had kidnapped his fiancé, she had thrown him and her into different worlds, and she had mentally and physically tortured his True Love and then had left her for dead in a cave.

Ana had been diagnosed with being dehydrated, suffering starvation, suffering hypothermia and had several cuts and bruises coating her skin and even Whale wasn't prepared for the mental aftershocks of what she had suffered.

He leaned forwards pressing a kiss into her knuckles. He almost cried when she opened her eyes blinking back the remnants for the first night of sleep he suspected she had had, "Will" she whispered her mouth forming over the words, "Hey Sleeping Beauty" he whispered stroking back the hair from her head smiling gently shushing her when her eyes filled with tears.

"I promise you that everything will be ok" he said gently brushing back her hair and as Anastasia, still his Anastasia managed a weak smile before leaning back against the pillows to clasp his hand loosely in hers.

It might not be ok, it might never be ok but for right here and right now it was the beginning of something.

It was Will and Anastasia.

They'd make it work.

* * *

**So there it is, spelling and grammar is done to the best of my abilities so if there is any inaccuracies then I am sorry. **

**Next Chapter-Shattered Sight-Will, Anastasia and the spell of shattered sight-kinda a follow up to this one (maybe) **


	15. The Spell Of Shattered Sight

**Hi, so I apologise for my absence, I have been inundated with work and exams and other less important things like education...ugh...but here I am **

**I am also so annoyed with OUAT Will and Belle REALLY?**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**I have all my prompts but I am thinking about doing another section of Storybrooke oneshots only this time for Alice and Cyrus who I have fallen in love with so if you have a prompt for that send that in! **

**Next Chapter-Rated M-Will and Anastasia discover the wonders of a modern day bathroom**

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 15-Shattered Sight

Will, Anastasia and the spell of shattered sight. A follow up to the previous chapter.

* * *

As soon as the spell hit Will didn't know what was happening. He didn't see anything past the waking up feeling so angry that he thought he would explode. Gone was the world of depression and the hole of self-loathing he had been subjected to as soon as he had arrived in Storybrooke.

Now he was feeding and living off of the rage that only someone who had survived what he had could hold.

As soon as he woke up from (admittedly the rather good) hit from Hook he winced. The boy had gone but not even Will could bring himself to hurt a child. He staggered out looking for more people to inflict his anger at being left behind when he literally crashed into the one person he never thought he would see again.

She was still as devastatingly beautiful as ever. She had changed out of her red dress (the last thing he had seen her in before the portal had sucked him in) into grey jeans and a black shirt. Her blonde hair had been wrapped into a loose bun and she looked tired.

Out of the red she was stunning.

And she was also dead. Or lost to him at the very least.

"Will" Anastasia beamed her smile ever as stunning, it only served to add fuel to the fire that was burning in Will's veins. How dare she appear to him now, when he was trying so hard to pretend that he wasn't being burned alive with imaginary fire every second she wasn't by his side?

"You bitch" he snarled anger curling at his veins.

She even had the audacity to look heartbroken.

"You left me. You left me in this hell hole, you left me here in the 'new world' and now you don't get to come back and look at me like you ever really cared, your poison Ana you keep infecting people even when they continually survive you"

His hand came out without hesitation with no control to claw around the vision's throat. He needed it gone, he needed her gone.

"Oh Bloody Hell" came a voice from behind him he vaguely knew as Captain Hook. He ignored him, that and the clawing of the nails on his hand.

Something hit him on the back of the head and then for the second time in one night he fell into a heap completely unconscious.

* * *

Hook rolled his eyes looking down at the young girl who the Knave had had by the throat, "Don't worry about him love" he said rolling his eyes at her rather dishevelled appearance "The only thing he seems to care about is the Red Queen"

"Why?" the girl said looking up from where she'd been massaging her throat "What's he said about her?"

"Nothing, but he did break into a library to get a picture of her so I think she's somewhat important." He massaged the place where he had a heart gingerly. Fucking crocodile.

"Take care of yourself love" he said nodding to the fallen girl before stomping off to see what the bastard wanted now.

He so wasn't in the mood for this shit.

* * *

When Will woke up it was to the feel of the cold floor of Regina Mills office pressed against the side of his head and the feel of someone's eyes on him.

"Bloody Hell" he groaned brushing a hand through his hair feeling the blood sticking to the side of his head.

"Yeah your gonna feel like shit for a while I reckon" said a voice that was achingly familiar.

"Ana" he muttered turning to see Anastasia watching him from her shadowy corner. She was curled onto the couch her hands playing with what looked like a hand shaped bruise stark against her pale skin.

It took Will a second before the cold sweep of anger spread through his veins lighting every nerve on fire.

"Who did this to you? Never mind that how the hell are you even here? alive? In Storybrooke?"

"The same way you are dear" Ana muttered in that dry way of hers that spelled out possible doom in the future if Will didn't behave himself. "And the spell of shattered sight did this to me, I didn't realise I was so poisonous to you, makes me think twice about leaving Wonderland to come here with you" she paused "Not that I had much choice in the matter" her sniff indicated she was incredibly displeased by her lack of control over the situation that they were now in.

Same old Anastasia.

"I hurt you?" he confirmed feeling disgusted at the thought. No wonder she married the old guy when she could have been stuck with the damaged, poor and emotionally crippled Will Scarlet. He put his own hands on his love and now he deserved whatever punishment that she chose to give out.

Of with his head indeed.

Something in his expression for some reason made Ana soften hers-not that he deserved it anyway.

"It was a curse Will" she said gently brushing her fingers into the dried blood gathering at his temple. "It wasn't your fault"

God, he thought leaning into the touch like it was the last one he was ever going to get, what the hell he did to keep getting this woman to love him. Even now she was forgiving him his sins. Just as he had forgiven hers.

"We can talk and fight later" Ana said breathing heavily "But I'm tired, overwhelmed and your bleeding…or were bleeding." She held out her hand and Will willingly took it. "Take us home?"

There were fights to be had, apologies to be made, questions to answer, and emotions to discuss and agonise over, but right now Will couldn't care less.

He had Ana, through thick and thin and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought**

**Will update soon **


	16. The Wonders Of A Modern Day Bathroom

**Another chapter-like I said I have 25 prompts for this story but I have in the works another version of this with Alice and Cyrus as the main couple so if you like that pairing send in some prompts!**

**This is an M-Rated chapter so be warned...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-The Wonderland Gang are reunited as Alice, Cyrus and their young daughter find themselves in Storybrooke. **

* * *

A Collection of Stars-

Chapter 16-The Wonders of a Modern Day Bathroom

Rated M Chapter-Will and Anastasia discover the wonders of a modern day bathroom.

* * *

Several things were different, several things were different in this new world. Anastasia knew that food was different, she knew that clothes were different, transportation and she was learning-slightly.

But then she needed to wash, as Queen she was used to bathing nearly every day and she was thrilled when she was told that there was a contraption called a 'shower' that did that.

She just wasn't expecting it.

"What does it do?" she asked poking around the large walk in shower in Will's apartment poking occasionally at the sponge he held on the corner of the sink.

"It sprays hot water down on you" Will says looking smug. They'd woken up naked tangled together in the sheets and when Will had been sticky and in need of a wash he decided that now would be the time to show her. They were standing in the bathroom both of them naked.

"Come on" Will said grinning, holding out his hand "I'll come in with you if you want"

Ana stared before smiling brightly. Will looked so shy it was cute and adorable.

"Come on" she said grinning letting Will lead her into the shower.

She jumped when the hot water sprayed down on her. It was fast and furious and wet and she leaned into Will even as his arms wrapped around her.

"Close your eyes" Will said gently, pushing her into the spray. Ana complied as Will's hands found themselves into her hair gently lifting it till the water made it wet, the gold darkening to brown.

"God your beautiful" Will said gently his voice low and harsh in Ana's ear as she still kept her eyes closed. "You should look at yourself Ana, theirs water dripping down your breasts and stomach and curls" his hands drifted to her sopping wet pussy and Ana was unsure whether or not it was because of the water or because when Will slid his hands down her stomach his voice growing harsher and harsher she automatically got wetter and wetter.

Either way she wasn't complaining.

"Your so fucking beautiful" he whispered "Jesus Ana even when you were the Red Queen you were so fucking beautiful, I would be trapped in that dungeon and I would undress you in my mind in seven different ways" he paused reaching for the shampoo as Anastasia shivered "Relax" he hissed "Let me take care of you" he lathered her hair up before tipping her head back, while one hand combed through the hair another tweaking a nipple that was hard and erect and Ana couldn't help the groan that escaped her. God Will was good with his hands.

Will chose that moment to take his hand off the nipple that he had been playing with reaching for the conditioner and running it through her hair. "God your beautiful" he muttered once the conditioner had been rinsed out of the blonde strands. His hand drifted lower sliding one finger into Ana using the other to thumb at the other nipple kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you" he whispered as Ana finally saw fit to open her eyes, "I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone"

She supposed it was sweet, it was certainly adorable but Anastasia didn't want adorable or sweet right about now, she wanted hard fingers and more importantly one thing in her that only Will could seem to produce. She couldn't seem to feel as full as she usually did without Will consuming her, his whole frontal body against her back.

"Get your dick in me" she said finally regaining control of her voice, her tone turning to the tone that she used whenever as the Red Queen she had wanted something and she wanted it now.

Will moaned choking on a mixture of water and his own spit as the words combined with Anastasia's tone of voice sent shock waves down to the one place Ana wanted inside of her more than ever.

In a flash Will turned her round water splattering around when her hair hit the screen, "Jesus" he growled "Your sexy, your so sexy" he lifted Anastasia by one leg curling her around his hip. He adjusted his own hips before Will thrusted in causing Ana to roll her eyes back into her head. She lifted the other leg around Will's hip letting him thrust in and out repeatedly until all she could see and hear and smell was Will…Will…Will…

She couldn't see past the water that was steadily dripping down the two of them making them seem almost inseparable. Making them one amidst the water and the pain and the love and the bad memories and the good ones.

Sherwood. Wonderland. Storybrooke. Ana and Will.

Her wet hands came behind Will's shoulders clinging to him burring her face in his neck. Her eyes shutting. "Will" she whispered "I love you, please never forget that"

Will reached to her hair pulling it back by the roots, "I love you too" he whispered scrapping his teeth down the side of Anastasia's neck, "Your my girl" he whispered again his hands coming down to pull at the little nub that kept Anastasia from falling apart. "Let it go" he said grinning almost feral. This was his girl and she was falling apart and he damn well needed to see it.

And she didn't bloody disappoint.

* * *

Several hours later, Ana's hair drying into thick butter coloured curls sated and exhausted, slumped in bed wrapped up around each other in bed utterly content.

"I like the idea of this bathroom…" Anastasia said finally her voice slurred with sleep. Will sleepily nosed her blonde hair smelling his own shampoo in the blonde strands. "I love you" he said finally. If he could only say that forever and still keep this incredible woman by his side…

"I love you too" came the sleepily reply.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Please leave a review-I will update shortly. **


	17. In Which Alice, Cyrus And Hailey Arrive

**I don't know when i'll next be updating due to a backload of exams but here is the latest chapter-**

**I plan to write another Wonderland story when this is over-25 prompts Alice/Cyrus so If you have a prompt for that couple then send it in now! Same rules apply-fluff, smut, angst whatever you guys wanna read!**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read, review and Prompt**

**Next Chapter-A follow up prompt-Will and Ana help Alice and Cyrus settle in. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 17-In Which Alice, Cyrus And Hailey Come To Stay

The Wonderland gang are reunited as Alice, Cyrus and their young daughter Hailey come to stay. (A backwater episode/chapter for another story coming up focusing on Cyrus and Alice)

* * *

The day had been nice and still and quiet. In terms of Storybrooke standards it was a nice, balmy day where there was no obvious signs of trouble.

That should have warned all of the veterans of Storybrooke that there was something evil in the works. Or at the very least something magical brewing that would interrupt their lives with potentially dangerous effects.

Will was in Granny's with his morning coffee and a sleeping toddler curled up in his lap. Anastasia had finally gone off to the Mayor's office where she helped out as Regina's assistant. If you asked Will (not that many people did) he didn't think the likes of Regina Mills-the Ex-Evil Queen would need help from anyone but he suspected that his wife and Robin's wife bonded over once having been evil only having the power of 'True Love' bring them back from the edge-they both knew what it was like to have overbearing mothers and to walk the lonely path of redemption. She had left a now two year old Matthew with Will which was more than fine with him, he didn't start work at The Rabbit Hole until late which gave him a nice morning planned with his son.

Matthew right now was asleep one hand curled into Will's jacket and the other wrapped around the stuffed little lizard that he couldn't fall asleep without having tucked up next to him. So that threw a spanner into that plan.

Matthew was now a hefty two year old who had developed the vocabulary of 'Why' and 'No'. He had a mess of dark hair and big brown eyes that framed his face. His cheekbones were a model of his mother as well as several of his face expressions but the rest of him was a carbon copy of Will-he wasn't entirely unashamed of how happy that made him feel.

And it was right when he was reaching for the stroller and blanket to tuck Matt back in so that he could take him down for a walk by the sea, when it happened.

It was literally like a white light had opened in a perfect circle in ceiling. Everyone's eyes turned to look at it with wide expressions before in quick succession two people one of them clutching a child fell through the hole.

Emma who had been reaching for her takeout grilled cheese waved her hand instantly slowing down the process so the couple could right themselves before doing any damage like smacking head first into the tiled floor of the diner. His hands tightened instantly around Matt's sleeping body pulling him closer and as out of sight as he was able to do so. It was generally viewed in Will's experience that people falling through the ceiling were never a good sign of something.

He would be killed first before he let something happen to Matt.

And then the bastard had to go through his fiancé.

The woman clutched the baby tighter to her chest as she took in the surroundings. Her back and the man that had accompanied her was to Will's front meaning he couldn't get an accurate look at either one of their faces.

Instantly however the man with dark hair wearing an over coat of grey wool pushed his woman and daughter behind him-good instincts-protective instincts-Will approved.

And then the woman (who was wearing something that strangely reminded Will of Alice when they had been in Wonderland) turned around. And Will felt his mouth fall open.

Holy shit it was Alice. Alice and Cyrus. Alice and Cyrus and a baby.

"Will" she said breathing a sigh of relief holding her sleeping baby higher on her hip looking relieved. Cyrus turned around also one hand still tucked onto Alice's hip before he grinned.

"Will" he said nodding before turning to face the confused expression of Emma Swan.

"Relax Sherriff" he called over lazily "There with me-I'd like you to meet Alice from Wonderland"

Emma muttered something under her breathe about Wonderland that Will couldn't catch but he grinned anyway gesturing for the three of them to sit down out of the way from prying eyes. Soon enough the dinner went back to business.

"What the hell?" he asked and Alice shrugged shivering slightly "We don't know" she confessed "One second we are in our home and then the next…" she gestured around looking confused tucking herself in Cyrus's side as the coffee maker made a noise behind her.

"You have a kid" he said pointing out the obvious and Cyrus relaxed slightly. The baby was now awake reaching for the silver wear with a curious expression. She had Cyrus's slightly tanned skin and wide brown eyes but the tuft of hair on her head was the exact same shade as Alice's. Will watched tugging Matt closer as Cyrus reached out a hand and brushed his fingers through his daughter's unruly hair.

"Will this is Hailey" he said indicating the baby who was now interested in banging her spoon against the table.

Will smirked. He suspected the name choice might have something to do with Alice. God knows she and Cyrus weren't the most conventional of Victorian couples-why should they confirm their daughter to the same restrictions that they too had been forced to suffer through.

"This is Matthew" he said indicating his son and Alice's eyes widened.

"You have a son" she said and Will was suddenly to proud to hide his expression. "And a fiancé" he said smiling "Me and Ana are engaged"

"How Wonderful" Cyrus said looking genuinely pleased and even Alice smiled at him politely.

"I guess it looks like your sticking around then" he said wishing beyond anything that Ana would walk through the door to give him some moral support.

Cyrus sighed his eyes taking in the dinner with one swoop-Ruby in her obscenely short skirt, Granny pouring Killian his rum, Emma watching them intently her hand playing with the edge of her gun, the noise and all the new things that until a few seconds ago they hadn't been experiencing.

"Don't worry" Will said patting him on the arm "You get use to it" he paused as he saw the familiar shade of blonde heading down Main Street.

"Welcome to Storybrooke"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	18. The Wonderland Gang Are Reunited

**Hi, so I apologise for the long break since the update-I've had exams after exams and only just been able to lift my head from the sand. **

**This story is twenty five chapters and the prompts are closed however I am starting to plan the same format for a Cyrus and Alice story including any prompts that happened in Wonderland so If you have an idea then please feel free to send it in. **

**Please read and review **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-The Wonderland Crew wake up after their night on the town not realising the damage, Alice, An Ex-Genie, A Knave and the Ex Red Queen can do in the space of one night. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 18-In Which The Wonderland Gang Are Reunited.

Quite simply-The Wonderland Gang, Alice, Cyrus, Will and Anastasia are reunited in Storybrooke along with their children (another backdoor one-shot to a story I am developing)

* * *

"This could be potential the worst thing Storybrooke has ever seen" Will muttered under his breath to Cyrus the next day. Belle who was acting in Mr Gold (who was still under whatever spell some old man had put him under) had found an apartment that was relatively cheap and had been more than willing to let the rent slide for a couple of months while Cyrus and Alice found work.

That being said it might have something to do with the glaring Anastasia had sent her way during the entire conversation. She hadn't been too impressed about Will's little fling with Belle before she had arrived and even though they had a son and were engaged and Belle was still happily married to a comma patient (although he was starting to come out of it a little bit) she still viewed the mild mannered librarian with an openly conveyed contempt that seemed to speak volumes. She had also taken to staking her claim whenever she sees Belle sometimes when the baby is in kindergarten dragging him into a backroom or back to the apartment and well…Will wasn't a stupid man, he didn't see the point in complaining.

Cyrus grinned at him eyes bright with what Will suspected was the bottle of tequila he had downed in the space of a few seconds. Alice and Ana were up at the bar chatting with each other, the whiskey they had both down making their checks pink and their eyes bright, they had dropped off Hailey and Matthew at Snow White's so that they could join Neal and Robin's young daughter Allison for a sleepover after Will and even Ana had begrudgingly admitted that Snow White was rather trustworthy and therefore wouldn't skip over the town line with their daughter as soon as they were able to.

"Maybe" he said pouring the both of them matching shots of the stuff before clinking their glasses together "But look on the bright side Will, no Wonderland, no Jafar, no Jabberwocky, no bottles" he clinked his glass with Will's "We did do very well for ourselves didn't we? Both of us have beautiful children and True Love!"

Ugh. Cyrus would have to be a flowery drinker. Will had no patience for those people, when he was working he saw alcohol do the works on many a resident of Storybrooke and he had to admit he didn't like what it sometimes produced. Sometimes it was dangerous and the other times it was just damn irritating.

He clinked his glass and drank taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Alice and Ana coming back from the bar, they were both dressed in modern clothes, Ana in a dark red skirt and white matching strappy top showing her legs and quite a fair bit of cleavage (and if Will took an extra moment to appreciate her legs in that skirt then that was his right) and Alice in a short figure hugging blue dress that ended at her knee but had short sleeves. It was one of the more respectfully modern outfits that she had and it suited her very well, while Ana's hair was down and curly and Alice's was straight, it was irritable really how they caught the attention of everyone.

Damn his fiancé and friend for being irresistible.

He grinned despite himself downing his tequila in one go at the dreamy look between Cyrus and Alice. He was willing to bet that in the morning they would both regret shots when they had to pick up their toddler who knowing Snow White probably had a fun filled evening including many messy arts and crafts things if the finger painting debacle of the previous year was anything to go by. Will was still finding paint across the wall even now.

It was sometime later that they all staggered out of the bar, Will's boss having kicked them all out but not before gaining Cyrus a job as another bar tender. "You can thank me later when were sober" Will said patting on the back as Alice hugged him in glee and Ana smiled hands stroking the whiskey bottle she had nabbed off the table-not that it would matter because Will's boss loved Ana and therefore let her get away with murder.

He hooked one hand around her waist pulling her close and letting her rest her head on her shoulder as the four of them walked down Main Street.

"So we have a new life now" Cyrus said passing the bottle back to Will who nodded before taking a large swig himself "The four of us together" he said snaking his other hand around Alice's waist and letting her drunkenly giggle against her shoulder.

"The Wonderland Crew reunited" she said giggling again and even Ana laughed at that sending shivers down Will's spine. He knew he was going to regret this in the morning but right now he didn't care too much.

"The Gang back together" he said as the four of them continued their misshapen stumbling across the street high on the idea of being together again.

And really, what was better than that.

* * *

**Next Chapter is coming soon. **


	19. The Morning After (Matching Tattoo's)

**Hi a follow up prompt to the last one featuring smug Regina. **

**Five more chapters left! I am preparing to write a sequal to this based on any prompt-pairing being Alice and Cyrus so send in a prompt for them if you want. **

**I am going away so it will be a while before I can post again (2 weeks) but I will be back...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**Enjoy, Please read and review **

**Next Chapter-Will and Anastasia's first time in Storybrooke (rated M) **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 19-The Morning After (Matching Tattoos).

As prompted by a Guest-The night after their night on the town the Wonderland crew wake up each with a surprising new edition. Whatever trouble could Alice, the Ex Red Queen, the Ex Genie and the Ex Knave get up to? Well it's a good thing Regina stopped by to remind them.

* * *

The first thing Will could remember was someone was pounding on his head with one of the dwarfs pick axes. Every inch of his body hurt and he wasn't entirely sure where he was. Only that Ana was nearby because he could smell the raspberry shampoo she used. Oh and something warm and curvy was hugging close to his body. He really hoped it was Ana. He didn't think he wanted _that _conversation with Cyrus. Not with his head feeling like it was.

He finally managed to open his eyes. Thank God it was Ana. And just out of the corner of his eye he could see Cyrus with his head pillowed on his wife's chest looking much the same as he felt.

He winced gently pushing Ana into a sitting position, "Hey" he said gently as her blue eyes stared back at him blearily. "Are you ok?" it was a futile question because obviously neither one of them was ok, it seemed stupid…oh Wow, they really shouldn't have opened the third bottle of whiskey. In fact they should have never opened the whiskey in the first place.

Alice groaned pushing up Cyrus as she caught the sight of them, "What did we do last night? What did we drink last night?"

"Whatever it was, whatever we did, we are never doing it again" he said finally.

"There is something on my wrist" Cyrus said suddenly "At least I think it is, I actually cannot know if I am imagining things" Alice leaned over before wincing "There is something on both of our wrists actually"

Standing to help Ana to her feet, and suddenly wishing he hadn't done that Will moved closer to the couch where they had apparently landed the previous night.

Whiskey was bad. He was never drinking whiskey again.

Ever.

On both Cyrus and Alice's wrists there was a small tattoo about the size of a quarter. It was of a small chess piece just like the ones that used to decorate the Red King's castle. "Shit" Ana said finally revelling another one on her wrist and Will knew without even looking that there was going to be one on his wrist as well.

"Bloody Hell" he said finally. "What the hell did we all do last night?"

"I remember fire" Anastasia said suddenly "Lots and lots of fire, and maybe a few screaming…Oh shit, I remember the screaming peasants" she sighed "I think I might have thrown some fire at a few cars" she said carefully.

And right then and there, there was a sharp knock at the door, the four of them froze and Ana let out a tiny whimper. Will curled an arm against her chest pulling her backwards from the door.

He opened it and came face to face with Regina Mills, she was still perfectly put together even though Will knew she had spent the night with Robin because he could tell when the sod was getting laid and she smiled her teeth widening reminding Will of exactly how she got her reputation.

"Good Morning, my brave Wonderland crew" she said smiling as she stepped over the doorway her shoes clapping against the tiles of the floor. "It looks like the four of you have survived the night intact" she smiled grimly "Good"

"Do you need something?" Cyrus asks clutching his head slightly and Regina's smile only widened. "Oh no" she said grinning wickedly "I need you to pay damages for all the property you destroyed the previous night" she used her magic and suddenly there was a list in her black gloved hand.

"The four of you had a very busy night, you all decided to have tattoos and then Ana whisked you away before you all had a chance to pay, then you destroyed three of the dwarfs cars via fire, commendable choice by the way" she nodded at Ana in approval and wow that was scary.

"You then went on a drunken rampage with Will eventually breaking into Granny's for another bottle of her whiskey. And apparently the old bat is more pissed about that than the breaking in, it was apparently vintage, after that you then went and trashed the clock tower by doing unspeakable" she shot Alice and Cyrus a revolted look "acts at the top regardless of whoever could be watching"

Alice went scarlet as Cyrus sniffed slightly "Star gazing" he muttered. Will, Ana and Regina all shot him looks that said clearly said none of them believed him.

"You've done worse" Will felt compelled to stupidly point out and Regina nodded her face still gracefully impassive "I have" she said carefully "But I never had sex at the top of the Clock Tower-don't look at me like that genie we both know that was what you were doing"

Cyrus at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed with himself regardless of what Alice was doing-she actually looked quite smug and that was just…disturbing. Will really didn't need that imagery in his head unless he wanted a mandated therapy session every week.

"You want cash?" he asked sardonically because it was practically in his blood to piss of evil members of royalty. Regina frowned at him-if she didn't kill him and his head didn't kill him Will was willing to bet that at some point later in the day Robin would be along to finish the job.

"Oh no" she said finally with a truly wicked smile "I am going to keep this over you until I figure out how you can repay me, for the time being however I think I shall let you deal with your rambunctious children who at this very moment are being plied with Ice Cream by my son. I should imagine that when they inevitably come through the door the sugar rush will have taken immediate effect and your children will be as loud and happy and over excited as they can be. And with what you were drinking last night…well I can only imagine the fun that you'll be having this morning"

She smiled that same evil smile before turning on her heel and leaving.

"She really is evil" Alice muttered looking pale and Will nodded feeling his head throb again.

Damn his and Robin's affections for evil monarchs.

* * *

**I will update as soon as I can in the meantime let me know what you think. **


	20. The First Time (Will's Perspective)

**Hi, so this is obscenely short even by my standards-and simply because I haven't managed to get back into the groove of this story as well as I should have done however I've had a couple of set backs and hopefully the next chapter will be longer and a lot more better written than this one is.**

**Instead of being an M Rated chapter this is based more on Will's emotions concerning Anastasia and her return. **

**We only have five more chapters after this one and then this story is done-allowing me to take a small break from my Wonderland adventures and then come back refreshed for some Alice/Cyrus goodness. **

**Please read and let me know what you think, the constant support of you during the long year this story has been in operation means a lot-and hopefully now we are nearing the end...**

**Next Chapter-Complications-When Ana reviles she is pregnant again Will is excited and so is Matthew-even if he's quiet about it, but one night Ana knows something is wrong-Will needs to get her to the hospital...****_now..._**

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 20-The First Time-

In which Will and Anastasia have their first time in Storybrooke, Will's thought process and basically Will loves Ana fluff-no actual smut because I cannot write that in the right way. Prompted by a Guest.

* * *

It hadn't been easy. The adjustment from Wonderland to Storybrooke had been difficult. It had been like a minefield-things like technology that Will was still struggling to understand himself had to be explained again and again to a confused and befuddled Anastasia. Then there was the people. Sherwood and then Wonderland hadn't been as effected by the curse as it had seemed-they had known about it however they hadn't stressed themselves over it knowing they were safe if only by a fraction-however they had realised that there were several…shall we say…colourful people now living in Storybrooke, Maine.

The Red Queen and the Evil Queen by nature and their newfound reformation were bound to become friends. Ana was frighteningly competent and had soon gained Regina's trust coming to work with her at the Mayor's office. Rumplestilskin everyone knew but he simply nodded his head whenever he saw Ana with the grudging respect he gave someone in a position of authority, that and Belle had once said to Will that Ana was taught by Cora who was taught by the Dark One therefore making them magically related in a roundabout way.

It was rather unnerving to tell the truth. That idea was…

Ugh…

So anyway…it had taken a long time to get Anastasia settled into the day to day life that was modern Storybrooke.

And then…it was like Ana was glass. She was to him. She was perfect. She was his Red Queen and he couldn't tell her that he still had the nightmares where he saw her fall, the knife Jafar held like a maniac dripping with blood. He couldn't pretend he didn't search the small of her back whenever she changed her clothes to see if he could see the scar that he imagined was embedded across her back branding him as a failure for not protecting her-even when he had known she didn't need it.

Even without a heart he had known he was nothing without Ana.

So he pulled back waiting for her to make the right move. Waiting for her to let him know that he was ready to take the next step.

Should have been simple right?

Yeah, this was Anastasia they were talking about.

Nothing was ever simple.

He didn't even see it coming-one day everything was fine and then he came home from work and didn't even have time to take his jacket off before Ana was there pulling it off him, shutting the door and all but throwing him into a chair before proceeding to ride him so hard and fast when he did eventually climax Will wasn't even sure if he could feel his bones anymore.

"Honestly" she said grinning some time later when Will was still wondering how it was possible that he was still alive at this moment in time, "Did I have to spell it out to you all the time? I was desperate for you to do something…even asked around to see…what the best method was"

She winked then and Will groaned again letting his head fall back against the chair. How the hell did he ever think there was a life outside this woman?

He must have been mad.

* * *

**So let me know what you think and hopefully I will update as soon as I am able to...**


	21. Complications

**Hi here is the latest instalment of this story-there are four more chapters left and then this one is all wrapped up!**

**Trigger Warnings-Pregnancy Complications-I am not a medical expert however so any inaccuracies then I apologise. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Please read and review **

**Next Chapter-Anastasia successfully gives birth to the baby-Matthew is jealous of all the attention. Prompted by a Guest. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 21-Complications

When Anastasia finds out she is pregnant she and Will are happy that their little family of three are about to become four, until Ana kicks Will awake one night and realises that she's bleeding…Will needs to get her to the hospital…now…

* * *

The second time she was more prepared. She knew the signs, throwing up, and tender whenever Will touched her, a hatred of coffee and pancakes and a deep love of Blueberry Muffins and then there was the weight gain that happened slowly but increasingly as time carried on.

She was pregnant.

Will had been happy, hell Will had been thrilled to hell and back hugging her, kissing her stomach, letting Matt stare at it for hours as if he could see his baby brother or sister growing day by day inside of her belly. To Will this was another member of his family, the horrors of Wonderland fading, Cyrus and Alice were in Storybrooke and therefore were settled into something that could only be described as near normality with their daughter in the apartment block across the street and the rest of Storybrooke were enjoying what could only be described as a break for more than two months with no monsters, dragons, deranged ex Evil Queens, Dark Ones, Dark Swans or revenge fuelled Pirates.

The whole town was starting to breathe easy believing that for once that they were safe, and the Red Queen and Knave of Hearts were among the rest of the residents who believed that with the arrival of their latest addition they could finally but the mess that was their past behind them along with what was left of the land that Jafar had ravaged to hell and back.

And then naturally it had all fallen to shit.

Anastasia had been around four months pregnant just showing, her breasts growing and her stomach swollen gently when something felt wrong and she sat up in bed. Will was breathing heavily next to her, Matthew down the hall in his room the four year old sleeping his black dragon teddy bear curled up next to him. With all her family around her safe and sound she should be happy, she should be able to sleep at night but she couldn't…

And then she felt it. Something wet and sticky clinging to the inside of her thighs, she peered down blinking in the dark when she noticed that the dark grey sheets of their beds were stained with something dark.

Blood.

"Will" she said her voice choking in her throat pushing Will's shoulder her hands shaking. Will started awake sitting up his dark hair sticking up-if it was any situation other than this Ana would have thought that he was very cute.

"Baby" she said pointing down, Will flicked the lights on and stared. The blood was covering the skin of her legs and the sheets her shorts soaked, Will stared for half a second his skin pale before he looked up at her his smile gentle.

"I'm gonna ring Cyrus and get him to come and spend the night with Matt, then I'm gonna ring Whale and get him to get us an ambulance ok?" he reached out to cup her face with his hand and Ana couldn't stop the numbness spreading through her calming down the bone deep panic that was sweeping through her system.

"Anastasia" Will said his voice not betraying any of the panic that was sweeping through her system "Look at me" she followed his instructions wincing as she felt another wave of blood sticking to her sheets. Will grabbed her face forcing her eyes to focus on nothing but the dark brown of his eyes.

"Just stay with me baby" he said finally turning to grab the phone even as Ana felt her heart spike and dark spots bloom all over her vision. She heard a shout before she finally succumbed to the dark pulling her in and she fell over head hitting the pillow blackening out.

The next few hours would have probably been hell if she hadn't.

* * *

It took her a long time before she managed to come to. Her head was throbbing, her body cold and when she opened her groggy eyes it was to the sight of her husband who was watching her with those brown eyes that were still calm even if he had the look of a man who had gone through hell in a short space of time.

"What the?" she asked trailing off as her throat seemed to choke and go dry. "Matt?" she asked finally and Will smiled linking their fingers so their wedding rings clicked against each other. "Cyrus and Alice have him at their house and they changed the sheets so…"

She nodded letting Will rub his thumb against her hand "Baby?" she asked finally and Will sighed, "Alive" he said finally "The placenta detached and he or she was panicking and kicked a blood vessel loose and then all hell happened, Whale managed to stabilise the bleeding and save the baby, but it's in distress and a whole lot of other medical shit that he's gonna explain to us later but…the baby is fine" he repeated as if he had memorized the sentence by heart.

"What does Whale want to do?" she asked. It was one of those rare moments where the calm poise she had possessed as the Red Queen kept her exploding-her baby was alive and that was all that mattered. There was time to panic another day, another hour later on, right now wasn't an option for her and she knew it.

"He wants to keep you here in the hospital on bed rest for the next six months and then give you a C-Section" he sighed rubbing his hand down the side of his face "Or I think that that was the gist of it past the point that you and the baby were both alive I wasn't listening much past that point." He sighed reaching out to link his hand with hers brining her own hand to his face breathing in the scent of her skin, her lips brushing against the cool metal of the band he put on nearly a year ago.

There would be time to agonise over what had happened last night, there was no time to cry or worry Ana was just past the point of exhaustion-so when her eyes slid shut again it was with the image of her husband's soft, pained smile burning the back of her eyelids.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	22. Jack Cyrus Scarlett

**So yeah fluff...and feels...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but Matthew and now little Jack Cyrus. **

**Please read and review.**

**Next Chapter-Prompted by Guest, Matthew is jealous of the attention given to his new little brother. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 22-Jack Cyrus Scarlett

Anastasia gives birth, Will is delighted, Cyrus gets a namesake and the last edition to the little Scarlett family is added. Prompted by a Guest.

* * *

Anastasia was now confined to bed rest. And seriously it was driving her insane. Will stayed with her all the time leaving only to make sure that Matthew was alive and well. He was staying at Alice and Cyrus's apartment and as far as Anastasia could tell there was little change in his day to day life. He was still going to school, he was still going to a house and getting fed and he was still sleeping with a roof over his head.

And that was better than nothing.

But the days were just drawing on and on, even at eight months Ana couldn't remember a time where she wasn't in the hospital bed staring out the hospital windows and living for the moments where she could feel her baby kick as if he or she too was fed up with doing nothing and being deprived of sunlight, human company and their own bed sheets.

Will never left her side unless the situation demanded it, and by situation she meant either unrestricted access to her other child or unrestricted access to those double chocolate chip cookies with white chocolate chips. He spent most of the day with her reading with her, sometimes simply just holding her hand as she watched whatever crap was on that portable television thingy.

She was glad that since whatever had happened so early on in her pregnancy the baby was thriving and becoming healthier but she didn't want to admit that she had already decided that this one would be the last. When she eventually plucked up the courage to mention her thoughts to Will her fiancé had just looked at her the bags stark and dark under his eyes and said that he thought he agreed.

"You already gave me more than I ever hoped for love" he said finally "You, me Matt and this baby whatever the sex is…all I want is for the both of you to be ok and come out of this alive and kicking so that we can go home and be a normal family once more"

And when Doctor Whale came to her bedside a week after that conversation to tell her that they were going ahead with the C-Section thing she only half understood Anastasia nodded and simply fell back on the pillows utterly exhausted.

"Make sure that nothing happens when I'm under" she muttered to Will as they walked along the corridor "No Dark Ones, Wicked Witches, Evil Queen's, Queen of Hearts or Dark Swan's please?"

Will grinned at her the corner of his mouth pulling up in that smile he reserved only for her.

"I'll speak to Robin and Regina and see what they can do" he said grinning. And when Anastasia shut her eyes and pretended she couldn't feel them cutting her stomach open she gripped his hand until she could finally hear the long awaited cry of a newborn baby.

Her newborn baby.

Her and Will's newborn baby

* * *

And when she came round a little while later, still groggy and in one hell of an amount of pain, with big, angry, ugly stitches all around the length and width of her stomach (and boy there as gonna be hell to pay later if there was a scar) and to the sight of Will holding a little baby in a blue blanket.

"Another boy" he said cooing softly at the tiny hand clutched around his own big finger. "Another perfect little boy, all fine, all healthy and taking completely after you"

He reached over to slide across to the bed to raise the baby so she could see as if realising that Ana couldn't move due to the stiches and drugs racing around her bloodstream.

The baby had big blue eyes and a small tuft of little blonde hair. His eyes were awake and peering around the room with an avid interest. He was a hundred ways different than Matthew who was a carbon copy of his father in every way and yet they were a hundred ways the same.

"Jack" she breathed and Will snapped his head up expression shocked "After my father?" he asked bluntly and Ana shrugged. They had never spoken of the man more than the passing mention in Sherwood. Will's father had died of fever when Will was three and Ana had known even then how much the memory of his father had meant to him even if he couldn't remember the man whatsoever.

"Jack Cyrus" she said looking back up at Will who still had the stunned expression even though his eyes were growing steadily brighter by each passing second.

"He'll be thrilled" he predicted and Ana shrugged "He's been raising our other son for the past six months, somehow I think it's the least we can do" she said drily.

Will grinned back bringing the baby to his face so he could bat at his nose with flying hands. "I rang Alice and Cyrus myself" he said finally "There gonna bring Matt along after school" he paused "I think we need to make sure Cyrus is sitting down when we tell him" he paused to smile that crooked smile Anastasia had fallen in love with all those years ago in that forest on the edge of nowhere.

"I love you" he said simply "Thank you for giving me this"

She could have said any other flowery things that came to mind but for once she decided to stick with the truth. "Thank you for sticking with me even after the mess in Wonderland" she said looking up.

Will laughed "Darling" he said finally "Wouldn't have it any other way"

Of course when they told Cyrus the baby's name he did collapse into a chair, had to be helped up by his laughing wife before clapping Will on the back and looking so touched you would have thought he'd just had the baby.

But you know the really sad thing?

Anastasia the Red Queen of Wonderland-wouldn't change this moment for all the riches in the world.

* * *

**Updates will be quicker-hopefully **

**Three more chapters left to go **


	23. Brothers (And Friends)

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Next Chapter-Belle-Anastasia finds out about Belle-She is not impressed. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 23-Brothers (And Friends)

Mathew doesn't like the fact that there is a new baby in the house, Henry and Roland try to help as best they can and Robin is a good uncle.

* * *

The baby was making a lot of noise. The baby was making more noise than Matt had ever made in his entire life and he didn't like it….he didn't like it one bit.

He hated it even.

He studied this thought in detail. Since when had the baby been the centre of everyone's attention?

Since when had Jack been the reason his Dad had gotten up in the morning and the person his Mom sang to sleep at night like it was an everyday accordance? That was his thing! And no baby was talking it off him even if he looked and acted all cute on second. It didn't change the fact that once the attention was off baby Jack then baby Jack would immediately start crying and then gain everyone's attention again.

That kind of thing Matt didn't like.

* * *

He said as much to his friends dubbed the _'New Heroes and Hopefully Not Villains_' by the Dwarfs and Granny. His friends consisted mostly of Lasey Gold (not to be confused with some Lacey who was related to Aunt Belle or something like that) Allison Mills-Hood (who was pretty…) Rebecca Lucas, Haley Djinn (Alice and Cyrus's daughter) Neal Nolan and Liam Jones. Liam was his best friend and it was Liam he took his problems to.

Liam didn't have a younger sibling so Matt supposed he didn't understand but he did have access to giant marshmallows and a Netflix remote which in Matt's opinion made the very definition of a good friend. It wasn't like the rest of them were unsupportive, Neal had passed him a chocolate bunny he managed to pry out of someone who loved the Charming, Rebecca, Haley and Allison had cooed sympathetically and even Lasey stopped rolling her eyes so much and sat down and listened to him.

"Can I move in here?" Matthew asked Liam who nodded passing him the bowl of soft cheesy pretzels. "Sure" he said kindly because he was Liam and even though his mother had once been The Dark Swan he was still unchangingly kind and supportive (insert Lasey's famously terrifying eye roll) and at least there was no possibility something would be slipped into his food (unless of course Uncle Killian was cooking then Matt would have to find something else to eat least he throw up all over the floor)

The door opened and in came Allison's two half-brothers, Lasey's nephew and Liam's half-brother entered. Henry Mills and Roland Hood. Roland was still in his school uniform and had that look of someone who had had a long hard day learning things he never wanted to learn in the first place and wouldn't have bothered to if he was in the Enchanted Forest.

"Monsters" Roland said eyeing them all up and down before reaching for a can of soda and the pack of giant marshmallows "What happened this time" at the general confused looks he shrugged "Your always turn up here, completely frighten your parents in the process only to complain about something they've done and somehow even though you're the biggest group of drama queens you always manage to make them feel bad…so what's it this time?"

"Matt doesn't like being a big brother" Lasey deadpanned taking a bite out of a marshmallow. Both Roland and Henry made sympathetic noises. "God I hear you" Henry muttered shooting Roland, Liam and Allison looks that made all three of them pull the same faces. "It's exhausting" Roland said reaching down to pull at one of Allison's stray curls "You have to know when to keep the secrets and tell your parents even if you don't want to…" he shot Henry a look Matthew didn't understand but Henry shook his head and Roland didn't speak again his mouth curling into an irritated smile that Matthew didn't understand.

"But you get used to it" Henry said grinning suddenly "Once the ankle biters stop crying and you can finally get some sleep…you get to control the cookie jar" he reached out and high fived Roland who was currently pinching marshmallows from the bag and making what could only be described as the biggest marshmallow and cracker mess that Henry had even seen. He managed to fit it all in his mouth. Allison, Rebecca, Haley and Lasey all looked revolted while Neal, Matt and Liam looked like they were desperate to try it themselves. Henry rolled his eyes and Lasey followed.

"Trust me kiddo" he said ruffling Matt's hair "Give it six months until the kid stops crying and I promise you, you will change your mind. If not…hell we can throw Liam out we like you better"

Liam made and indignant noise but everyone else laughed and it broke the tension somewhat so they didn't hear the door opening.

"Oh" Uncle Robin said leaning against the door panting "Matthew your father has half the town looking for you, he nearly ripped Killian's head off right now"

He reached out and fished out his phone "Yeah Will I got him" he said breathing through his nose "Yes Will, he's alright, Will go back to the baby, yes I will drop him off Will…no…Will just go…Will I will bring him over as soon as am physically able." he paused hanging up the phone rolling his eyes in a perfect imitation of his son and hanging up. "Good God that man is exhausting…" he paused when he caught Roland and Henry's wide grins and the wide eyes surrounding him.

"The lot of you have parents to go find and probably irritate" he said waving his hand and Rebecca, Haley and Lasey all moaned loudly, nicked three marshmallows in quick succession and grabbed their coats and followed each other out the door. Liam stood up blinked and then sat down looking irritated "I live here" he said reaching for the remote and the bag of pretzels. Allison blinked standing up to slide next to Robin. "Come on Matt" she said grinning "Let's go"

"Remember what we said Matt" Roland said pointing "Remember…Cookie Jar" he looked up Robin "Be home round six" he said nodding and Robin rolled his eyes "Don't make yourself sick eating all that food" he said grinning at Roland's eye roll.

* * *

When they arrived to the apartment block Matt dithered on the doorway, Allison rolled her eyes so hard Matt was afraid they were going to stay that way permanently. He chewed thoughtfully "Six months" he said finally "If I don't like the kid by then I'm moving out" he said to a confused Uncle Robin and Allison who nodded in approval.

When the six months came and Jack began actually allowing Matt some attention from his parents and was sleeping through the night he told Liam he might have to stay on at his own place for a bit.

"I think I'm irreplaceable" he confessed over the gangs weekly _'Marshmallow and Hot Chocolate and let's discuss whether or not we should go Evil or Not'_ Lasey spat a mouthful of her cocoa over Liam raising one eyebrow. "Good God" she said loudly pinching half of Neal's marshmallow and dunking it head first into what was left of her drink.

Matt poked his tongue out. Rebecca patted him on the arm. Lasey rolled her eyes again and took another bite of the marshmallows on the plate that Granny kept continually supplying them with along with the pot of cocoa and the can of cream.

Ok…so being a big brother wasn't that bad…but he didn't need to let Jack know that for a long time…and if he could get Jack to take the rap for all those stolen cookies…well nobody needed to know that…

* * *

**Let me know what you think **


	24. Belle

**Hi. If I don't update before New Year to all reading have a merry xmas and happy 2016. **

**This is in contrast with Season 4. I like Belle. I love Emilie. I don't love the Belle/Will relationship. This might reflect what I thought of Belle season 4 and the botched job that happened with Will. **

**We have one chapter left. Chapter 25 and then this story is completed. **

**I would like to thank you all for your support. **

**Next Chapter-Chapter 25-Dreams of a Contented Man-Will reflects as an old man the life he's had with Anastasia and his boys. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars

Chapter 24-Belle

Anastasia finds out about Belle, needless to say she is not impressed. Regina is smug, Ana pretends that she's not insecure and Will is in the Doghouse until he can figure out how to make up for it.

* * *

Will should have known something was up from the second that Anastasia's blue eyes seemed to narrow when the door to Granny's opened with its little chiming bell. She was dressed even more primly than possible in a long sleeved red dress that ended just under the knee, thin black tights and brown leather boots. Her hair was loose today in endless curls over her shoulders and back and she was reading a memo Regina wanted to study in the next Mayor's meeting. Personally Will thought (in a view shared by Robin, David and Hook) that Anastasia and Regina working together spelled disaster in more ways than one but he like all of the others thought it was better to keep quiet rather than to voice that popular opinion.

And anyhow Will should have known…he wasn't stupid despite some people's opinion (and by that he meant the Dark One) and when the door to Granny's open and Belle stepped in dressed in a short yellow skirt and white shirt and her pink coat looking all bright and garish and pretty her dark hair in curls down her back and her face wide and happy that Anastasia almost imperturbably stiffened, her eyes narrowed and her hand tightened on the edge of her coffee cup.

"Hi Will" Belle said smiling and Will smiled back. Even though the relationship between the two of them was over and he was settled down happily he was still relieved that they could be friends. Belle really was like her Disney Princess counterpart and was much liked because of it. Belle suddenly looked down in shock and Will followed her gaze. Ana had apparently burnt a hole through the table in a shape of a handprint. He stared. Ana looked up her face bright with a manic kind of smile. "Oh sorry" she said not sounding sorry at all. "I suppose I should let the two of you catch up" she leaned forwards grinning through her teeth all smile and sweetness and Will had a sudden recollection of the Red Queen right before she was about to have some poor sod's head lopped off.

Ana shot him a withering look "Seeing as the both of you have so much of a complicated history together" she said the last word like it was something to mock them both for and Will couldn't help but notice the way her eyes seemed to run over Belle as if she was finding things to criticise. Her mouth pulled up slightly as if to tell everyone subtly that she had found several things and it was only decorum and that icy level of protection she employed when threatened that she wasn't telling.

But more the point Will realised with a sickening sense of impending doom that some person (and he was willing to bet the Dark One who had never forgotten or forgiven him for being in a relationship with his wife-so shoot him he was depressed and she was lonely!) and that she knew about that relationship between him and Belle. And judging from her expression she was not impressed. Shit he was going to have to do some damage control should he manage to get everyone out of this alive. Even as he was thinking this Killian, David and Cyrus who had all been at the counter twisted their bodies so they could listen in.

Belle to her credit didn't flinch when looking straight into Ana's eyes something a lesser man or woman wouldn't have been able to do and shrugged "It was a long time ago" was all she offered and Will groaned because that was the wrong thing to say.

Ana grinned again her smile so sweet it was borderline sickly "It wasn't that long ago that I was having people beheaded because they didn't treat me with the respect I thought I deserved" she said smiling even as David's head whipped around as if expecting her to produce a sword from her handbag. "So let me make my meaning perfectly clear…if I see you so much as look at my finance in a way I don't like I will have you killed and thrown in a shallow grave along with your books regardless of who you've decided to spread your legs for"

Killian spat a mouthful of coffee across the side of the booth as Ana swept past Belle with as much distain as possible. Will caught a look at Cyrus who was shaking with silent laughter, the bastard.

"Sorry" he muttered to nobody and wondering how soon it would take for this one to get around.

* * *

As it turned out not very long. Ana had told Regina who had laughed poured them both a scotch and laughed again. Killian and David had gone straight to Emma and Snow who were both surprisingly on Ana's side '_She's just defending her man'_ Emma said sagely that night _"nobody can blame her for that' _Killian grinned as David frowned.

Alice came over to laugh at Will and drop of Chinese her belly round with her baby and Cyrus following still grinning the fucker.

When he mentioned that night that perhaps Ana had been a bit strong his fiancé quailed him with a look.

"I don't care what everyone thinks about Saint Belle" she said scathingly "I don't care whether or not she seems perfect, I don't care about the fact that she was here when I wasn't all I care about is that you and her have a history….and I don't like her…and I'm prettier than her" she said as an afterthought turning over and throwing the covers over her ending the conversation and leaving Will in no doubt about how bloody confusing women were.

He thought it best not to mention what had happened for a couple of days but considering the fact that Ana was only just letting him back into bed, Hook and Cyrus were making it clear they found the whole thing amusing and David shooting him reproachful looks he thought he was taking it rather well.

"I don't love Belle" he braved the icy cold silence one night "I didn't even like her that much it was more because I couldn't see the next day without you, she…look…she had just gotten rid of her husband and I was in a bad state…" he nearly threw his book across the room "What do you want from me?" he asked carefully.

Ana turned to face him her expression slate blank.

"I don't…look I don't hate you for trying it with someone else" she said finally "Only she's perfect…there are no ghosts in her closet and there are no dangers with her and she didn't sit on a throne and make bad decisions…you really wanna stick with the crazy Red Queen when you could be with little Miss Perfect?" her tone had changed from silently outraged to one of absolute incredulity.

Will blinked. Never in his life had he imagined his calm, confident and brilliant Anastasia would ever feel insecure.

"I love you, crazy Red Queen and all." He said finally. He had never been one for words-that had been more Ana's thing but there was still a ring of truth that swirled its way around his sentence and he knew by the way her eyes seemed to shimmer for the briefest of seconds and then focused on her engagement ring that she believed him.

Perhaps more needed to be said but that was a whole other conversation for another day, the simple confirmation that Ana knew what Will had always known, since before Storybrooke, before Wonderland, before Belle and before Sherwood. It had been the two of them. It had always been her.

Simply Will and Anastasia.

* * *

**Please Read and Review **


	25. Dreams Of A Contented Man

**So, here is the last chapter filled with fluff and tooth rotting happiness. **

**I would like to say a big thank you to all of you who have prompted, read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story it means more than I can possibly say. I am leaving the Wonderland fandom for a while but when the muse comes for me again I will be back. **

**I wish you all a happy 2016. **

**Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer-OUAT or OUATIW do not belong to me. **

* * *

A Collection Of Stars-

Chapter 25-Dreams of a Contented Man

Will reflects as a married man on his life with Anastasia and his sons. Final Chapter.

* * *

If someone had told Will that this was what his life looked like all those years ago, before Wonderland, without his heart, after Wonderland, before Ana came through that portal he would have laughed his head off. He would have howled and howled and howled and then cried for a few hours and then drank the rest of the night away. Now however…now…

Now for the first time in a long time his life was good. His life was better than good. His life was perfect. He and Ana were still living in their apartment with the boys who were now in their teenage years. Matt was now in his Senior Year, tall, lanky and looking just like Will had done all those years ago with the same cocky attitude and appreciation for the other sex. His main girlfriend seemed to be Allison Mills-Hood the daughter of Zelena and Robin (much to Robin's irritation) and he and the rest of his friends had settled down into near normality including the relationship between Lacey Gold and Neal Nolan (he wasn't sure who was more horrified at that David or Rumplestilskin). Even Jack was happy and healthy just starting High School.

Cyrus and Alice had had another baby after Hailey. It had taken some time as they had painfully suffered a miscarriage shortly after and then Alice had suffered more infertility. Having just given up when Hailey had turned thirteen she had been shocked to realise that she was pregnant. Including a horrific pregnancy in which she'd been in the hospital for a several months and Cyrus was busy looking after Hailey for the better part of that time she finally gave birth to another baby girl that she decided to name Eleanor or 'Elia' for short.

It seemed for the most part that for the first time since the curse hit Storybrooke, the town had managed to settle down into near normality much to the delight of the older residents (Grumpy and Granny) there had been no curses, no monsters and no evil plans for nearly three years something a shocked Emma had told them, was a first.

Ana was still working for Regina and he was still working at the Rabbit Hole though now he and Cyrus were managing it rather than working at it and both pulling in a steady pay check. Even at forty with nearly fifteen years of marriage between them and an even longer relationship Anastasia still had that soft gaze that had attracted him to her all those years ago and that long blonde hair that he still loved to wrap his fingers around when she slept next to him. She had been most upset when she saw the streaks of grey forming one day even though Will's own hair had more salt and pepper in it that hers did and it had never really bothered him.

One day she broached the subject. It was at some festival thing and everyone, their kids and their dog was in play. Lacey and Neal had slipped of somewhere and Allison, Matt, Hailey and Liam Jones were drinking something out of mugs that Will for the sake of his sanity (and eardrums) didn't investigate. He imagined that was Killian's running theory as well considering he was shooting his son rather suspicious glances. Henry and Roland had shot off somewhere and presumably to hold their own party (The Mills-Hood ones were stuff of legends) while Jack was with some of his friends engaging in what looked like a rather vicious game of soccer, and everyone seemed to be having what looked like a good time. He looked around at the people that had slowly over time become his family. Alice who had saved his life on more than one occasion and Cyrus who had had his back more than once.

Killian, David and Robin who were always up for a good laugh, Regina who had taken Ana under her wing, Belle who had been a friend (although Ana couldn't look at her without gritting her teeth most of the time) and her husband the Dark One (who was still the Dark One and apparently proud of it) Emma and Snow who had been strong and supportive of them each in their own different ways and finally the woman stood by his side since the very dawn of time, the woman he had married, the woman who had ruled a country, took on a rebellion and given Will some of the best years in his life.

Anastasia. The Red Queen.

His Red Queen.

His woman, his love, his wife.

"No regrets?" he asked carefully wrapping one arm around her. She turned to look at him her eyes wide and still the same shade of that blue that pulled you in and didn't let you go.

"No regrets" she said simply leaning back into his shoulder like she had done at Alice and Cyrus's wedding. He kissed the top of her hair softly and wondering (not for the first time) how long he would really last if this woman was to suddenly leave him all alone in the cold.

He nodded to himself tucking Ana back into his side feeling happy again. Whatever happened now they would deal with together the two of them.

No regrets.

None.

For the first time in his life Will Scarlett was a contented man.

* * *

**Again a big thank you and happy reading. **


End file.
